Wishes from the Heart
by GVLuver
Summary: She believed in miracles. She truly did. But she also believed that you had to work for those miracles, that it wasn't just "going to happen". Nobody ever got something from nothing. *Still in progress* Goku/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Dragonball Z. This is from my own warped mind!_**

* * *

Wishes From the Heart -Chapter 1

_Everyone knows that when you make a wish, nothing happens. Nobody becomes skinnier, richer, or instantly famous. They go their whole lives wishing and hoping that what they truly want will fall right into their laps. No amount of reasoning with this person will change the way they think the circumstances should go. So most just sit back and watch these people who delude themselves with fantasy and denial, fall flat on their face. Not one person believes anything they TRULY want will ever come to them. They might secretly hope and pray that that will be the outcome, but the pragmatic in everyone knows the truth. It's never going to happen._

…_...But what if it did!?..._

* * *

Trista believed in miracles. She truly did. But she also believed that you had to work for those miracles, that it wasn't just "going to happen". Nobody ever got something from nothing. That was her motto. Gazing out of the living room window, she watched as the neighbourhood went about their daily lives. Some just leaving for work, others touching up on their landscape. She momentarily closed her eyes. _Oh, what I wouldn't give to be somewhere, anywhere else right now. _She sighed.

"What are you doing?"

Trista jumped, then whirled around. Her employer stood behind her, glaring through narrowed eyes. She also happened to be her sister. _Just great!_

"I was just looking out the window. Do you need me for anything?"

She hated working for her sister. _Hated it!_But ever since their parents died two years ago, and Breanna took over the family Inn, she really didn't have a choice, seeing as how she had no where else to go. Trista gave none of these feelings away, knowing that if Breanna knew what she was thinking, she would throw her out into the street in an instant. And there was nothing she would be able to do about it.

Her sister glared at her for another moment, then pointed towards the dining room.

"Aren't you supposed to be in there, cleaning for my party tonight!"

Trista nodded, choosing not to vocalize an answer. She knew her sister didn't want to listen to her voice; she had made that abundantly clear from the start. They had came to a "truce" when Trista first landed on her doorstep, and she had readily agreed, afraid of the new city and the fact that she didn't have no means to support herself. Which, she now knew, her sister had taken full advantage of. Breanna had made sure she was dependant on her. Not paying her a dime, instead telling her that in order for her to have room and board, she would have to "help" clean. Trista's definition of help and her sisters' varied greatly. Being maid, butler, chimney sweep, cook, and anything else that her sister could think of on a whim, was not just "help." She was practically a slave. She thought of all the things she could have done with her life by now, thinking about the college she never got to go to, since her parents died and didn't leave her anything. The job that she had lined up to start after graduation. _Why am I still here? _Trista stopped mid-swipe. _If I left right now, what would I do? _She sat down heavily on the dining room chair. She asked herself again, "_What would I do?"_

_-Later that night-_

_ I can't believe I'm doing this! I have no money, nowhere to go, no job lined up! _Trista looked down at her meager belongings. One duffel bag, full of everything she had came here with two years ago. Nothing new, nothing gained in all this time living here with her sister. Breanna had made sure of that. _She's a greedy, stingy old bitch! _Trista's eyes widened. She let out a short laugh. She had never called her sister any kind of name, but, she surmised, it fit right about now. With a shrug of her shoulder's, she picked up her bag, and disappeared into the night.

_-Ten days later-_

She was ready to cry. She put her hand to her now constantly growling stomach. _Starving!_ Was the word that came to mind. She desperately searched through her bag, knowing it was fruitless. She had ate the rest of the meager bits of food she smuggled out almost two days ago. Trista put her head in her hands. She really didn't want to admit defeat and crawl back to her sister. She'd rather stay on the street. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes. She quickly swiped them away. Gulping back a sob, she stood, ignoring the wave of dizziness that assaulted her. She clumsily grabbed for her bag, finally snatching it up and walking none to steadily down the path through the park. The park was beautiful, with towering, old oaks, and lush plants and grass. But she barely noticed these things as she made her way through. She stared blindly at the ground as she walked. Dimly aware when grass met gravel. She slowed to a stop, slumping onto a bench. Now what was she going to do! She couldn't- no, wouldn't – ask her sister for anything. Breanna would laugh in her face before she gave her one cent. She couldn't get a job because that required an address and phone number, which she had neither. And all the homeless shelters were full. It was hopeless!

She didn't notice the air becoming denser, or the wind changing direction. She didn't notice the lone person watching her.

"Are you okay?"

Trista heard the voice through a long tunnel. She barely registered someone standing in front of her. She finally raised her head up to look at whoever was speaking to her, the task seeming difficult in itself. She noticed the striped dress first. _Who in the world would wear something like that! _She asked herself, almost blurting the question aloud. It was white with orange stripes going across the whole outfit. Trista almost giggled, the sound dying on her lips when she looked up towards the face. _Blue hair! That's it! _Trista thought, _I'm going crazy! I'm delusional from lack of food and sleep. _She blinked, trying to make everything come into focus. As things started coming into focus, Trista started hyperventilating. _Where the HELL am I! _

"Do you need me to call someone, a doctor maybe?" The imaginary woman was still staring at her.

_Great! Now my illusions are talking to me! And they even think I'm crazy!_

"WHERE THE HELL AM I! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Her breath started coming in short spats. The woman crouched down and grabbed her shoulder's.

"Hey! Get a hold of yourself, and we'll figure something out." The blue haired woman smiled at her.

"_WHO ARE YOU?" _Trista shrieked, clutching the bench seat._ Maybe everything will return to normal if I stood up! _ She rationalized. She stood up. And almost fainted. Nothing changed! The blue haired woman was still standing in front of her, looking at her as if _she_ had gone crazy. She thought she already had!

"My name's Bulma Briefs, but my friends call me Bulma." The lady smiled, putting her hands on her hips. "And we are in West City."

Trista saw black dots dance before her eyes. She leaned down and rested her hands on her knees. She breathed in and out erratically. "No, No, No..." She softly repeated to herself.

"I must be dreaming. Yeah, that's it. Dreaming! I'm dreaming!" She let out a terrified laugh, almost manical. She suddenly straightened up. _I have to be dreaming, that's the only explanation! _Trista thoughts kept jumbling, shooting from one thought to another.

"This is a dream! You're a dream right!?" she said almost desperately.

Bulma looked at her with pity, her voice going soft as she slowly shook her head.

"Honey, I'm not an illusion. See?" she said, putting her arm around the frantic girls shoulder's. "Now," she continued, "let's get you back to the house and see if we can figure out what happened."

Trista felt her sanity slipping away, along with good sense, as she stupidly followed the blue haired woman-no "Bulma"- through the city.


	2. Chapter 2

Wishes From the Heart- Chapter 2

**Reality Check**

_This was Bulma's home! _Trista felt her jaw drop as she took in the massive dome shaped house. How expansive, how nice, how...weird. Her head went back and forth, trying to take it all in as the blue haired woman ushered her into the front door.

"This is your home?" Trista asked as she surveyed the living quarters. The living room looked like the size of a baseball field. It was huge! Her gaze shifted back towards Bulma. Bulma was watching her, lips twitching.

"Yes," she giggled. "You seem surprised."

"Well," Trista said slowly, "It's a pretty damn big place, especially for one person."

"Oh, I don't live here by myself. My mom and dad live here too. Oh, and we have visitors ALL the time." Bulma looked exasperated when she said the last part.

"Oh, Okay." Trista said, feeling her shoulder's relax at the knowledge that she wasn't alone here with a perfect stranger. Then she mentally rolled her eyes. _They're all strangers, idiot!_ Her mind chided her. She focused back when Bulma started walking across the living room.

"You can stay in one of our guest bedrooms," she said, "we have plenty," she added, sarcastically. "I'm sure you'll want to get some rest and something to eat. You have had a trying day, yes!" She reached into a hallway closet, bringing out a blanket, pillow, towel, and what looked like a credit card. Bulma waived for Trista to follow her down the hallway, stopping at the sixth door. She handed her the blanket and pillow.

"Now, here's fresh linens and a pillow." She opened the door, swinging her arm out like she was presenting a prize. Trista almost giggled. _I guess everything is starting to get to me._

"This will be your room as long as you want to stay. You should have everything you need. The kitchen is on the other side of the living room, you can't miss it. Oh, and here's your towel," she said, handing Trista a towel the size of a bed sheet. "I know, mom and dad love their luxuries," Bulma explained at the look on Trista's face.

"Well!" she honestly couldn't think of anything else to say. She glanced at the "credit card" in Bulma's hand.

"Oh," Bulma explained when she saw Trista looking at it, "this is for you to buy anything you might need while you are here." Trista's face reddened.

"Don't be embarrassed. Everyone gets one while they stay here. Believe me, mom and dad won't miss a dime," she said with a roll of her eyes.

It was one thing to be able to rest and eat, but quite another to take someone's money.

"No."

"Oh...uh. Why not?" Bulma asked, genuinely confused.

"I'm not taking money from you, Bulma. I'll take the shower, rest, and food. And I thank you for your hospitality, but I am NOT taking your money." She sat the bedding on a chair.

There was a brief moment of silence. Then Bulma let out a breath. "Well, to each his own, and all that." She started for the door. Pausing slightly, she asked, "Will you at least tell me if you need anything, anything at all. I don't mind helping out."

Trista was silent for a moment before saying, "Sure." They both knew she wouldn't. But Bulma wasn't going to argue with her choices.

"I'll let you unpack and see you in the kitchen. Oh, and the bathroom is through that door." she added, pointing to a door on the other side of the room.

"Thanks. I really do appreciate it."

Her host merely nodded her head and quietly closed the door.

-_Midnight-_

_What in the world was she going to do?_ She glared at the ceiling, as if answers were going to show up in the plaster. The lights from outside brightened her room, casting elongated shadows along the ceiling and walls. She imagined they were fingers coming to drag her back to her world. Trista shook her head at her own musings. She really didn't understand anything that has been going on in the past twenty-four hours. It exasperated her, it frightened her to where, if given the chance, she might just have a full blown panic attack. _I'm surprised I haven't had a mental breakdown by now. _She gave a disbelieving laugh, almost terrified to shut her eyes in case everything was not as it seemed, and she "woke up" from this...dream?...nightmare? She wasn't sure which yet. She was almost too afraid to find out. So far, everything that has happened had not been to bad. She felt like her body was in disassociation with her mind. She kept thinking that she was delusional, that her mind created this elaborate reality to distance her body from the ordeals of the real world. She was afraid to "wake up."


	3. Chapter 3

Wishes From the Heart-Chapter 3

Finder's Keepers

She awoke with a jolt. _What the hell!_ Another boom, followed by a pop. Her heart started racing as she sat up. She scanned the interior of the room, then realized the noise was coming from outside. She was almost too afraid to go to the window. _You can do it, you're in your room. Nothing is going to happen to you. Yeah right, _she thought frantically, _like four walls and a door is going to stop anything from really getting in here. _She was almost sick with fear as another boom shook her bed. She stood up, taking baby steps towards the window. She skirted the chair, coming around and slowly peeking out from the side of the curtain. She didn't see anything. She let out a shriek and steadied herself as another pop ricocheted through the air. _What is that!?_ She fled towards the door, then suddenly realizing she was only in a nightshirt, quickly grabbed a t-shirt and jeans from the pile at the foot of the bed. She shoved the shirt over her head, hastily jerking her arms through. She hopped around, trying to put her leg in the jeans, as another boom and pop made her fall on her butt. Sitting, she quickly jerked her jeans up, fastening them as she raced out the door, into the kitchen. She came up short from crashing into Bulma. Expecting her to be a scared as she was, Trista linked her arm with hers. But Bulma just looked pissed.

"I'm going to kill them," she screeched, extracting her arm from Trista's.

"Why, wha..." Trista took a breath. "What is that? Are we being attacked or something?" She gulped, not knowing how to react towards Bulma's unafraid demeanor.

"Or Something," Bulma murmured through gritted teeth. Trista stood there, not knowing what to say or do. Bulma turned to her.

"Could you help me start breakfast, and make sure you triple the recipe. We're going to have very hungry UNINVITED guests." She gave a frustrated yell and stomped towards the sliding door.

"Those saiyans are going to pay!"

Trista watched, confused, as Bulma disappeared around the house. She couldn't make sense of this world. The actions, the noises, the people...if you really wanted to call some of them that. She had seen some strange things just coming to Bulma's. She went to the glass door, trying to see where the woman could have gone. All she could think of at the moment though, was:

_What's a Saiyan?_

* * *

She stared, open mouthed. The only sound in the room was the shovelling of food by the two men sitting opposite her at the table. They were oblivious to anything besides what was on their plate. One was gorging eggs, while the other one was pushing as much bread in his mouth as humanly possible. They acted like they hadn't ate in weeks. She glanced at Bulma to gauge her reaction. She was obviously still pissed. Her lips were pressed together in a thin line, arms crossed, legs crossed with one foot swinging in agitation.

"whoosh sshhe?"

Trista started. She looked back at the men. One of them, the taller one and, in her opinion, sexier one was looking at her. She felt her face start to heat.

"Goku," Bulma snapped, "don't talk with your mouth full. I KNOW you have better manners than that."

The one called Goku took a big gulp, swallowing all the food shoved in his mouth. Trista was surprised he didn't choke. He sent Bulma a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, I was just curious. I've never seen her around here before." He gave Trista another glance, then looked back at Bulma. "Is she a fellow scientist?"

"No Goku, she's just a friend. And besides," she added, almost slyly, "it's none of your business anyway."

A hurt look passed over Goku's face. "Ah, c'mon Bulma. I hardly ever see anybody but the gang. Does she know how to spar?" he asked eagerly.

_Spar!? What the hell! He wants to...fight!? Why does he want to fight me, I didn't do anything to him! I don't even know him!_

"Is that all you think about Goku? Fighting?"

"Well," he said slowly, "No, I think about food too!"

Trista heard a muffled snicker come from the man beside him. She fought the urge to rub her forehead. She had NO idea what they were talking about.

Bulma smirked. "Well, you're not engaging my _friends_ in battle!" Trista thought this was a little far fetched, seeing as how she's only known Bulma for less than 48 hours. She didn't say anything however, just sat there wandering what the hell this Goku's problem was. He didn't even know her and he wanted to fight her! _Asshole!_

She finally piped up. "Why do you want to fight me? I haven't done anything to you."

She noticed a look pass between the two men, almost simultaneously agreeing on something. What, she didn't know. _This just keeps getting weirder and weirder. _She turned to Bulma.

"What's this guys' problem?" she asked, exasperated. She saw Bulma hesitate before answering.

"He's just being a jerk. Don't pay any attention to them, they never mind their own business," she glared at them as she said the last part.

_Okay, now I'm even more confused. _She was getting more lost by the minute. She rubbed her temple. _Why the hell is everyone acting so strange around me. _She gave her head a little shake.

"I forgot to ask you," she began, trying to change the subject, "what's a saiyan?"

Total silence.

Bulma looked at her, momentarily surprised. She started to fidget.

"Oh, well," she glanced towards Goku and the other man before darting her eyes back to Trista, "well, it's a powerful race that has phenomenal strength, is dominantly male, and that can turn into a monkey on full moons." Bulma paused, unsure of how much information to share. Her glaze slid back towards the two men.

"That's odd. I've never heard of such a thing. Are you yanking my chain!" Trista asked, a small grin starting on her face.

"You had best show some respect, woman. We are a superior race. An ancient line! I'll not sit idly by and let some idiot belittle us!" The smaller of the two men sneered at her.

"Shut up Vegeta! You are so arrogant, it makes me want to vomit!" Bulma turned towards Trista.

"Don't listen to anything he has to say. He never says anything nice, and when he does open his stupid mouth, it's nothing but insults." She shot Vegeta another dirty look, then stood up.

"Come on," she beckoned to Trista, "let's go to the city. I need to buy more food since SOMEONE ate the whole kitchen," she grinned, " and maybe I can convince you to buy a new outfit," she said over Goku's mumblings.

"It's not my fault I have no one at home to cook," he said, looking dejected.

Bulma just waved away his comment, rolled her eyes, and said, "Let's get a move on!"

* * *

"I am not wearing that!" Trista said, looking with disgust at the outfit Bulma held up, taking in the sleeveless lime green blouse with ruffles around the collar , and neon orange polka dots. The skirt was no better. Sitting high on the thigh with a slit down the side, the violet colored stripes hurt her eyes. She resisted the urge to gag.

Bulma turned the blouse and skirt towards her. "Why not, I think it's cute!"

"Then why don't you wear it!" Trista said, edging away from it to go sit at one of the chairs in the back. Bulma let out a frustrated breath.

"Well, then pick something! You choose, you obviously don't like anything I pick." She pivoted on her heel and strode towards the wall of shoes.

Trista began to mumble as she half-heartedly shifted through the racks. She hated shopping. Hated choosing new clothes, having to try them on, seeing how imperfect she thought her body looked, being disappointed when it didn't fit right. She could do without. Frustrated, she blindly picked something up off the rack.

"Wow, you have good taste!"

Trista blinked, bringing the outfit into focus. She glanced beside her. A teenager about 17 stood beside her, darting glances at what she held in her hand. She looked. _Not to bad!_ She thought, inspecting it more closely. It was a simple black dress that fell to the knee, but with one unique quality. It had a slit from the breast area to the navel. It was a dress suited to entice. Trista looked at it with regret. She didn't need this dress. There was nowhere to wear it, and NO ONE to wear it for. She went to hand it to the girl.

"Here, you can have it," she said, holding it out. The teen raised her hands, "Finder's keepers. Besides, my mom would never let me wear something like that." She sighed in reignition. "It is beautiful though," she pouted.

Trista put it back on the rack. "Well, I have no use for it." She saw the girl give the dress one more desperate look, then walk off. She shrugged, moving to the shelf of clothes against the wall.

Bulma waited until Trista walked off, then snatched the dress.

* * *

"So do you think she knows?" They looked at each other, each one thinking very different thoughts. One thinking that all should be told and let the pieces fall where they may, and the other wanting to keep it a secret as long as possible.

"There's no way she could be, and it doesn't matter what kind of Ki we feel from her. It's not possible."

Vegeta and Goku stared out at the sky. Goku leaned on the railing, silently disagreeing with that logic. Vegeta let out a sound of disgust, trying to make himself more comfortable against the wall.

"Even if she was, don't you think that it's odd she shows up now, here in this very city. Kakkarott, there hasn't been one in over 50 years, that is why our race was dying out. It's foolish to go in blindly, believing something just because you want it to be true."

Goku was silent for a moment. "But, Vegeta, isn't it a possibility that this could be the real deal. That she's not just playing games, that she actually could be one of our kind. What if your wrong! What if your wrong and you do something you'll regret later that could jeopardize the chance to actually get to know where, when, and how!?"

Vegeta was silent as he mulled this over.

"What if you decide to do something that could make her leave for good. Before we get any answers." Goku said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Wishes from the Heart – Chapter 4

Trista helped Bulma carry the vast amount of bags into the house. Bulma had quickly snatched up a couple bags before Trista could, which was puzzling, and ran into the house. _Maybe it's lingerie and she didn't want me seeing it!_ She giggled a little, and plopped the bags on the floor in the living room. She glanced around, not real sure what to do now. She could here someone messing around in the kitchen. She made her way over. The man Bulma called Goku stood in front of the fridge, a stack of sandwiches in one hand, while the other was rummaging around on the shelves. Trista glanced at her watch. _We've only been gone two hours!How much does this guy eat!_ Silently glad she didn't have to stock his house, she went to turn away.

"Hey...Trista? Isn't it."

She turned back around. The man had a sandwich halfway stuck in his mouth. She fought the urge to gag. She rubbed her throat.

"Um...yeah." She watched him smile at her. _Man he's hot! But he eats like there's no tomorrow! How does he stay so fit? _She mentally slapped her head. _Duh! Fighting!_

"So..." He took another big bite of his sandwich. Feeling a little nauseous, she took a step back. He didn't notice. "How was your shopping trip?"

"That good, huh!?" he said, laughing at her expression.

She shrugged, looking towards the door. _Bulma where are you? _

Goku set the tray of sandwiches on the table, then sat down.

"You're not going to eat all those are you?" Trista blurted out. Her face heated when Goku looked at her in surprise.

"Why? You want one?"

"One?" Trista said faintly.

"Oh, yeah I forgot," Goku said mostly to himself. He met her gaze. "Okay, you can have five, but that's it!"

Trista stared at him for a moment, then turned and left the kitchen. Goku shot a confused look at the door.

"Was it something I said!?"

* * *

Trista was walking around the grounds of Capsule Corporation when she ran into a small boy. Literally! He practically fell out of the sky!

"I'm sorry!" she said quickly as she looked up, expecting to see the little boy on the ground also. He was standing, arms at his sides, giving her a curious look.

He held out his hand, and she assumed he wanted to shake hands. Even though she was on the ground, but whatever! She grabbed his hand, then let out a shriek. _He just snatched me up like I was a pillow!_ Trista quickly let go, taking a step back. _The people around here are freaky!_

"Are you the lady Bulma was talking about?" the little boy asked quietly.

"Uh...I guess," Trista eyed him warily, rubbing her hand. _What if he attacks me! Wouldn't that be something! Beaten up by a kid!_

"Whats your name?" She lifted one foot up, ready to bolt. He didn't notice. _Thank God!_

"My names Gohan." The boy "Gohan" said this with a grunt, "you wanna train?" and right before her eyes, started glowing. _Holy Hell!_

She ran.

* * *

Bulma looked up as Trista came screeching around the corner. _Uh...Oh!_ She quickly intercepted her path. Trista knocked her down, arms flailing, before finally scrambling to their feet.

"I...boy...weird!"

"Hold on Trista. What's the matter?"

"Hey Bulma."

Trista screamed again, running past Bulma into the house. Her gaze went back to Gohan.

"What happened?"

The boy looked confused. "I don't know. I accidentally knocked her down when I landed..."

"Did she see you land!?"

"No, and I helped her up, then I asked her if she wanted to train!"

He looked innocently at Bulma.

"You didn't power up in front of her did you?" Bulma asked warily.

"Well...yeah."

Bulma groaned. "Gohan!..."

"I didn't mean to scare her! Honest!"

"I know. It's just that she's not from our world, and everything is new and different for her, Okay?"

She waited for the little saiyan to nod. "Just don't do it again!"

Bulma went in search of Trista.

* * *

Bulma found the terrified girl in her room, hiding in the back of the closet. She fought the urge to giggle._ It's new to her! She doesn't know!_ Bulma opened the closet door, and heard a squeak.

"It's just me, Trista." She moved back as the woman scrambled out. Trista's eyes darted from side to side.

"He's not waiting to kill me, is he?"

Bulma couldn't help it. She burst out laughing!

"Hey! It's not funny. He started glowing and asked if I wanted to fight him! Just like that guy this morning, Goku!"

Bulma held her breath, trying to dispel the giggles, but she sputtered, falling forward and resting her hand on the wall.

"Oh, man! You should have seen your face! Oh!" she paused, another laugh escaping.

Trista pouted, jumping a second later when the rude man walked in.

"What's all this noise about!?" He glared at her! _God! He's an asshole too!_

"Don't look at me!" Trista said, pointing to Bulma, "She's the one laughing!"

Vegeta glared at Bulma.

"Oh, Get over yourself! Go smirk in the mirror or something!"

Trista snorted, quickly covering a laugh. Vegeta glared at her again before stomping out.

"Trista, you don't have to worry about anyone harming you. You're safe here."

She gave her a doubtful look. "Alright."

"You wanna come with me to my lab? There's no one down there glowing, I promise!"

Trista ignored the barb. "Okay."

* * *

Bulma left Trista in her lab, looking over graphs and prototypes. She quickly went in search of Goku and Vegeta. Not surprisingly, she found them in the gravity room. Waiting for the five minutes to be up, she thought about what she would say.

Minutes later the pod beeped, a whoosh of air escaping as the door lowered. Goku and Vegeta walked out.

"Hey Bulma!"

"Hi Goku. Hey, listen. I need to talk to the both of you."

"What," Vegeta demanded.

"Not here numb skull!"

"You better watch what you say-"

"Oh, Can it Vegeta!"

She waved them towards the front of the house, away from the gravity room and her lab.

"Now Listen! You need to watch your power around Trista. It frightens her. She's not used to-"

"Wait a minute! How is she scared of it. We haven't shown her any power!"

"Gohan."

Vegeta barked with laughter. "She was scared of a little boy!?"

"She didn't understand why he was glowing Vegeta! She doesn't understand any of this so just keep it under wraps for now, please!"

Goku nodded. Vegeta grunted.

Satisfied, she made her way back to her lab, hoping nothing else will terrify the woman.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Trista stayed in her room for five days. Not really knowing the problem, she chalked it up to being taken to a different universe. _I still think this is a dream! How else to explain the weird clothes, the weirder people, and friggin' glowing kids!_ She groaned and went back to sleep.

Bulma woke her up hours later.

"Hey, you going to eat?"

At the thought of food, Trista gagged. Literally. Bulma snatched a trash can from beside the dresser and stuck it under her head. Nothing came out.

"Just give her a bean," someone said.

"No beans," Trista squeezed her eyes shut. "They make you fart!"

She heard somebody smother a laugh, but didn't look up.

"Do you know what made you so ill?"

Trista shook her head.

"Ate something?"

Shake.

"Drunk something?"

Shake.

"Well I'm out of ideas!"

She heard someone snort. "That's not a surprise."

She heard Goku gasp. "Hey!"

"Would you all leave me alone!" Trista said weakly.

She heard Goku ask Vegeta if he wanted to spar. _God! What's with him and fighting! I thought Bulma said he was nice! Why does he want to beat on his friends!_

Trista groaned.

* * *

She was finally able to get out of bed. Five days of feeling like crap, feelings of nausea, and an upset stomach were not her idea of a good vacation. Cause that's what she was gonna treat this as. A long, weird vacation. With phenomenally sexy guys. Even if it ended up being all in her mind! God! If only her sister could see this! _She would never believe me!_

_Ugh!_ Trista looked at her stringy hair, and quickly went to take a bath. She sure didn't wanna smell funky around the others!

Walking into the kitchen, she stopped. And stared. Goku stood with his back to her. His bare back. She felt herself get hot. _Dude! Put a shirt on before someone has a heart attack!_

She cleared her throat. Goku turned. _Oh Dear God! He was even better from the front!_

Trista stared at him for a moment, then went around him to make herself a plate.

"I see you're feeling better!" He said from behind her.

"mmm." She didn't turn.

"That's great!"

_How the heck does he sound happy all the time! Is he high!?_

She peaked over at him from the corner of her eye. _He didn't look high. _

Trista quickly sat at the table, trying her darnedest not to stare at the man two feet from her. He sat beside her. _Damn! _She tried to concentrate on her food. _The man's a figment of your imagination! Cool it!_ Trista peeked at him again. _If he's a figment of my imagination, I need to daydream some more! _She quickly forked some eggs in her mouth.

"So, are you married?"

Trista almost choked on her food. _Is he coming on to me!_ She glanced at him. He had an innocent, curious expression on his face. _Okay, no._ She was surprised she felt disappointment.

"Um...no."

She saw a smile light up his face and quickly looked back down at her food.

"I was, but we're divorced now. Too many rifts between us, and we were always fighting."

She took a peek at his arms. _Gulp!_ She suddenly felt sorry for the woman. She really hoped he didn't mean fighting like he does with his friends! He could seriously hurt someone!

"You said fighting? Um..."

"Arguing."

"Oh."

They sat there for a moment in silence. _Awkward!_ She jumped up, cleaning her plate in the sink, before steeling herself and turning around. He was still sitting at the table. Trista sighed with relief, right before he stood up. She watched as his muscles bunched. _Oh Sweet Lord!_ He took a step toward her. Her eyes widened.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing," Trista squeaked. _Remember, he wants to fight with you. He's been a jerk!_

"Why does everyone wanna fight me so bad!?" She blurted out. Goku looked at her in surprise.

"It's just training."

_Training!? Training for what?_

"Um...training for what?" Trista asked slowly.

"Oh you know! To keep the bad guys away! Save the earth! Training!"

Trista blinked. _Great! I'm attracted to a nut case! Story of my life!_

She stared at him as he moved towards her. She quickly stepped to the side. Goku stopped at the sink, putting his own dish in it. _You idiot! Like someone that hot would be attracted to you!_ Trista felt her face heat. She mumbled a quick goodbye and scurried out of there. _No use in embarrassing myself further._


	6. Chapter 6

Wishes from the Heart – Chapter 6

She ran into the little glowing kid again. Trista was sitting on the couch, a few days after the little embarrassing scene with the hottie, looking through one of the magazines sitting on the coffee table, trying to figure out what "capsules" were for, when he appeared beside her, scaring the bejesus out of her!

Trista threw the magazine in the air, screeching. She quickly hid behind the sofa.

"I'm sorry!" she heard him say.

She didn't move. _Is he gonna glow again!?_

Trista peeked out from behind the arm. He was still standing there, the same curious expression Goku had the other day. _Is this kid related to him?_

"What do you want with me?"

The boy called Gohan furrowed his brow. _Oh God! I made him angry!_ She squeaked and quickly jerked back down.

"I'm not going to hurt you, ma'am."

_Wow! This little boy has better manners than most of the adults!_ She suddenly didn't feel so frightened. _Just as long as he doesn't start glowing again, that's just too freaky to bend my mind around. _She slowly stood up, keeping the couch between them. They studied each other.

"I just wanted to get to know you, since your Bulma's friend."

Trista eyed him curiously. "Well..." she said slowly. "We're not exactly friends yet. We just met."

She saw him smile. _Yep! He has to be related to the bodybuilder!_

"Are you related to that guy Goku?" she asked quickly.

"Yeah! He's my dad!"

Trista stared open-mouthed at him. _I hope to God he doesn't try to fight with him. He'd kill him!_

"You don't "train" with Goku...do you?" Her voice was faint.

"Of Course!"

_Oh God! The kids got a death wish!_

"I bet your mom's not too happy about that?"

"Well, No." _I bet! _"She doesn't want me training at all!" _Smart woman._

They talked for a little while longer, then the boy said he had to go see his mom. Trista nodded, watching as he walked towards the balcony. _Why is he going out there!_ She thought, bending to pick up the magazine she threw. She looked back up. The boy was gone. _Where the hell did he go!?  
_

_-Two weeks later-  
_

_Okay! I'm definitely going insane!_ She thought a few days later. _Everyone keeps acting weird around me! Whenever I walk in on Bulma and those men talking, they clam up. They keep looking at me curiously! What the heck is going on around here!?_ Trista rubbed her forehead. And groaned. _I'm getting a headache again.  
_

* * *

Trista walked down the hall, intending on maybe going to the city with Bulma, or seeing if Gohan wanted to go to the park or something, when she saw a flash of light through one of the windows facing the back of the property. She blinked, thinking that maybe she was seeing things. It happened again. _What in the world!_ She slowly walked over to the windows, a little scared to look. _Too many freaky things have been happening around here lately!_ Trista was thinking that maybe it was about time that she went home, when she looked out the window. Goku was standing behind the house with that man, Vegeta, when he suddenly started glowing! Yellow! That wasn't the freakiest part! His hair changed color too! _Oh My God! _She blinked, thinking that maybe this was all in her head. _Nope!_ The bodybuilder still stood there, glowing. She vaguely saw the other man say something to him, and the glow evaporated. Like it didn't even exist! _This is by far the weirdest dream I have ever had!_ Trista stood staring at him, until he turned. _And looked straight at her!_


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Italics represent thoughts and/or memories!_**

Wishes from the Heart – Chapter 7

Trista avoided the man. In fact, she avoided all of them. After that little frightening experience earlier, she hightailed it out of there, afraid that Goku would come looking for her. _He saw you in the window! What if he didn't mean for you to see! _She was afraid of what that meant, so she started walking to the city. Taking the time to sort her thoughts out, she felt certain that it was about time for her to go home. _But how do I get back! I don't exactly know how I got here in the first place! Bulma's apparently a scientist. Maybe she can help!_

She finally made it to the city, trying hard not to stare at some of the odd people hanging around. There was a dog driving a police car. She did a double take. _A dog!_ She couldn't help it. She stared opened mouth until the car went around the corner. _Okay! Just stay calm! This should be nothing compared to what you've seen so far! Cool it!_ Trista took a shuddering breath, trying to shake the feeling that she might not wake up from this. She finally made it to the park, sitting down at the bench she "woke" from almost a month ago. _What if you never make it back?_ A sliver of fear ran through her. What if she never saw her sister again? What if...what if she never made it out of here!? Trista's head fell to her chest, her hands pressed against her eyes. _What am I gonna do!_ She was always a little afraid something or someone would hurt her while she was here. _What if this is a dream, and something happened, and I was put in a coma or worse, died!? _She pulled her feet up, wrapping her arms around her legs. She watched the birds gather around a fountain in the middle of the square, the sound of splashing water met her ears. The sun was bright, a little brighter than the one at home. _Everything's so clear here! But also so different, so alien. How could I stay here any longer, when everything is so foreign to me!? I would never get used to it! _She saw a woman who looked suspiciously like her sister enter a department store across from the park. _It couldn't be!_ She felt relief course through her for a moment before she shook her head. _Of course it's not! This is a dream, remember!_Trista sat on the bench a little longer, studying the sky.

* * *

"We have a problem."

Bulma looked up as Vegeta and Goku walked into the lab. She set down the scanner she was working on. It clanked onto the metal table as she glared at the two saiyans.

"What did you do!"

Goku looked sheepish. "Well.." he said slowly.

"This idiot powered up to Super Saiyan and that woman saw him."

Vegeta sent Goku a smirk.

The taller saiyan grimaced, rubbing the back of his head.

Silence.

Bulma sighed.

"I didn't mean to Bulma," Goku explained, "I was sparring with Vegeta and just...did it."

"And where were you when this happened?"

"We were at the back of the property. I didn't think she would even see us! But she was standing at a window, watching!"

They watched Bulma rub her eyes. "And where is she now?"

The saiyans looked at each other. "We don't know," Goku said softly, "we couldn't find her after that."

Bulma headed for the door. "She's probably long gone by now!"

Goku and Vegeta stood there.

"Come on!"

They scurried out.

* * *

Bulma found her, sitting on a bench in the park. She had her arms wrapped around her knees, staring out towards the city. She looked lost.

Bulma walked up and sat beside her. Neither said anything for a while.

"I should be used to it by now, you know."

Bulma looked over at her friend as she spoke. She studied her, noticing that the woman was focused on the square a few feet away, not seeming to see it.

"I've been here going on two months, and with everything that's been going on, I should be used to weird things happening around here." She gave a little laugh. "It should be rolling off my shoulder's by now."

Bulma saw a movement out of the corner of her eye, behind the woman. Goku was standing there, his gaze studying the girl beside her before focusing on Bulma. He sent her a questioning look. Bulma shook her head. _Not now!_ She mouthed to him, watching him nod, then disappear.

"I thought I saw my sister a little while ago," Trista stated quietly. Bulma focused back on her face, noticing the woman's gaze hadn't moved.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked quietly. _Is she starting to suspect?_

Trista pointed with her chin. "I thought I saw her go in that department store over there, but how could she?" She paused for a moment. "This is just a dream, right?" Her voice was quiet.

Bulma chewed on her lip, thinking of a way to tell her something without really telling her anything.

"Well, you know we're not a figment of your imagination." Bulma stated, smoothing her hand through her hair.

"How do I know that?" She finally looked at Bulma. "How do I know I'm not in some coma back home, and this is just some dream state that I've fallen in to?"

Bulma pinched her.

"OW!"

Trista rubbed her arm, glaring at the woman beside her.

"You felt that, didn't you!?"

"Yes! And it hurt, by the way!"

"Well, how could this be a dream or whatever if you felt that, and you feel pain?"

Trista frowned at her, then looked away, towards where Goku had been standing a few minutes ago. "To tell the truth, I really don't know what to think!" She paused for a moment, "I'm almost afraid to find out." Trista looked at Bulma. "What if I can't make it back?" she asked in a whisper.

"What if I can't make it home!"


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Italics represent thoughts and/or memories!_**

Wishes from the Heart - Chapter 8

After they talked for awhile longer, Bulma finally convinced Trista to go back to Capsule Corporation. After all, she needed a place to sleep, didn't she! She followed Bulma through the front door, not looking at anyone, and quickly made it to her room.

Someone knocked on her door a few days later, right before breakfast. She felt some sort of tug in her abdomen. Not really knowing what it was, she ignored it. Trista slid off the bed, studying the door for a moment, trying to determine who was behind it.

"Yes?" she asked tentatively.

She heard someone clear their throat.

"Could I talk to you for a moment?"

_Oh God! It's Goku! What does he want?_

She gulped, hesitating, before she walked up to the door. She didn't open it. She was quiet, listening, studying the wood.

"Listen," he said quietly, as if he knew she was just on the opposite side. She silently gasped.

"I'm sorry for what happened the other day. I didn't mean to scare you."

She didn't say anything. There was a few beats of silence on the other side.

"Can I come in so we can talk?"

She jumped a little, surprised when his voice cut through the quiet. Trista's hand fidgeted for a moment before grasping the knob. Sucking in a deep breath, she opened the door.

Goku stood there, staring down at her as if he knew where she was standing the whole time. She felt unease in the pit of her stomach. _There's definitely something weird about him and Vegeta, besides the obvious!_

Trista stood back, opening the door a little wider to let the man in. _He shouldn't be in here!_ Her mind warned. _What could happen!? Bulma is here, and so is the other man!_ She quickly shut the door behind him.

Trista hesitated before lowering to the bed, curling one leg under her as she watched Goku stride slowly to the window, arms crossed. The silence deepened as no one spoke. _Didn't he say he wanted to talk?_

"It's gets tiring, you know."

She shot her head up at the sound of his voice, studying him curiously. _What is he talking about!?_ He was still standing at the window, gazing out and apparently not seeing anything. She watched his eyes narrow in his reflection, before he turned to her. They studied one another for a moment.

"Do you know what I'm talking about?"

She shook her head slowly, watching him with her eyes. _Why is he acting so weird?_ He walked slowly towards her, his gaze focused on her face. She felt unease slid through her again, settling in the pit of her stomach, before trickling up and burning her throat. She scooted back on the bed. _Maybe this isn't the best place to be. Maybe I should...move. _Before she could, he was leaning over her, forcing her back to the bed to avoid touching him. She stared up at him, wide eyed. _What the hell is he doing!?_ Goku studied her, his eyes a grayish-black that seemed to be trying to peel the layers around her, to see who she really was. She could practically feel him breathing, his massive chest inches from her own.

"I'm sick of pretending," Goku said softly, "that I'm simple minded and don't really take anything too seriously."

"Why do you?" Trista's voice came out a whisper.

He suddenly stood up. She gulped, seeming able to breath again. He sat on the bed, not facing her. He rested his hands on his knees. Trista sat up, scooting a little away from him for some breathing room. _Actually, I'd better get up, in case he tries that again!_ She stood up, intending to sit in the chair across the room. Goku grabbed her wrist.

"It's easier that way."

She studied his face, noticing the hard set of his jaw. He looked and acted nothing like the man she had interacted with the past few weeks. She tried to extract her wrist. He let her go.

"Look. I don't know why you chose me to talk about it with. Why don't you go to one of your friends? Bulma, or Vegeta? They know you better than I do."

Trista watched him study her as she sat down, before setting his jaw.

"You just don't get it, do you?" he said softly.

_He's talking in riddles! What should I be getting? I'm here by accident, I don't know him very well, and I'm still getting used to all the weird happening's around here? What the hell?_

Goku got up and crouched in front of the chair before she could blink. He rested his hands on the armrest, firmly pinning her in.

"I felt it the moment you came here, you know. The moment you entered my world, I knew."

Trista stared at him, speechless. _So it wasn't a coincidence that Bulma was there!_

"How?" she whispered. His jaw hardened.

"We're connected. I don't know how, but I can feel it, deep in my gut."

_What is he saying? That I'm meant to be here? Did something happen while I was on my little walking trip?_

"What the hell are you talking about Goku? We're not connected. We don't even know each other that well! Are you crazy!"

Goku's eyes bore into hers. _Yes, that's as uncomfortable as it sounds!_ Seeming to make up his mind about something, he stood.

"Come on," Goku demanded, holding out his hand.

"Hell no! I'm not going anywhere with you! You're acting weird, and with everything that's been going on, I would have to be nuts-"

Goku grabbed her wrist, dragging her towards the window. She twisted her hand.

"Goku!" _Yank. _"Let me go! Why are we going to the window? You know what! Who cares! Let me go!"

Trista watched in horror as he flung the glass panes open, looking back at her one more time before grabbing her around the waist.

"Better hold on," he whispered in her ear, before they dropped out the window.

She screamed.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N: Italics represent thoughts and/or memories!_**

Wishes from the Heart – Chapter 9

"Take me back, Now!"

"No."

"Now!"

"No."

Goku kept his arm firmly around her waist, looking straight ahead as he flew through the air. _Flew!_ Trista felt like she was gonna puke.

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

Goku turned her over. Her back was pressed up against his chest, her eyes faced the ground. _A long way down!_

She screamed.

He turned her back around, smirking a little at her white face. _Asshole._

"Why did you do that!?" she gasped.

He glanced down at her a moment before facing forward again. She watched the muscles in his throat as he talked.

"You said you were going to be sick. I didn't want you throwing up on me."

"God! No wonder your wife left you! You're a jerk!"

Trista screamed again as she went falling through the air. She was caught a moment later. She clutched Goku's shirt in a death grip.

"Why!" _gasp_ "did!" _gasp_ "you do that!"

Goku lifted upright, to where it seemed they were standing in the air. _Weird! _He looked down at her for a moment, a frown on his face.

"Stop trying my patience."

"Oh," Trista said slowly, "so the real person comes out. I was wandering when-"

He put his finger to her lips, silencing her.

"You're doing it again."

Trista smacked his hand away, keeping the other clenched in his shirt. _She didn't wanna fall, after all!_ He did have his arm around her waist, but she didn't trust him not to drop her again.

"So you turned out to be a jerk after all!"

She watched as Goku's eyes narrowed, his arm tightening around her waist. She let out a squeak. _It hurt!_ But she was bent on having her say. _To hell with him!_

"Do your friends know who you really are? Does your ex-wife? Does your kid!?"

Goku studied her with those penetrating eyes. He didn't say anything.

"Look! Take me back to Bulma's okay!? I don't feel comfortable around you, I don't know where we're going, don't want to, to tell you the truth! And I just wanna relax in my room, away from all of you weirdos!"

He put two fingers to his forehead, not saying anything. He still had a frown on his face.

"Goku! Did you hear me! Take me ba-"

Trista felt her breath leave her body as they landed in someone's living room. Goku finally let her go. She fell to the floor, gasping. The carpet felt good under her feet. She resisted the urge to kiss it.

"You need to calm down before you pass out."

Goku gazed down at her as she wheezed. She balled her hands into fists.

"You!...You!...Jerk!" she shrieked, when she was able to breath again.

Goku's lips twitched. "Nice one."

"No wonder you got a divorce! I would too being married to a guy like you!"

She saw him frown.

Someone cleared their throat.

They both looked toward the door.

Trista gasped.

"Breanna!?"


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Italics represent thoughts and/or memories!_**

Wishes from the Heart – Chapter 10

* * *

"Have you told her anything yet?"

Breanna stepped into the living room, her's, apparently. _My sister just walked in where me and Goku are standing!_

Trista felt a pressure in her chest. Her breathing became heavy. Pressing a hand to the erratic beating, she studied her sister.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly, standing up.

"No. I figured it would be better coming from you."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Trista looked from one to the other.

Her sister sighed. "It's not gonna be pretty."

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT!?"

They finally looked at her. Her sister studied her and Goku had a frown on his face. Breanna stepped towards her. She took a step back, eying her warily.

"Come into the kitchen and I'll make something to drink."

Her sister turned and strode out. She slowly followed, glaring at Goku as she passed.

"Bastard." She said quietly. "And I mean it."

His jaw clenched.

* * *

Breanna sat a cup of tea in front of her. She took a grateful sip. Goku quietly sat down across from her. Trista felt his gaze on her. She ignored it.

"So, how have you been-"

"Cut the crap! Tell me what's going on!" Trista sat her cup down, focusing her gaze on her sister, seated beside Goku. She didn't look at him.

Her sister sighed, clenching her hands together on top of the table.

"You know how mom and dad liked to take trips overseas when I was little?"

Trista nodded, her brows furrowed.

"Well..." Breanna shot a quick look at the man beside her. Trista got even more suspicious.

"Well, what?"

Breanna hesitated. She looked down at the table for a moment before meeting Trista's gaze.

"They were coming here," she stated softly.

Trista jerked in surprise. "How the hell is that possible!"

Her sister was quiet, gathering her thoughts. "I honestly don't know, I just remember them bringing me a few times. I was about five when they first brought me. I know they said they found some sort of loop hole that they could pass through. I'm not real sure how to explain it. They stopped coming so much about two years later-"

Breanna paused. Trista studied her sister.

"And?"

Breanna looked away.

"Why did they stop coming?" She felt Goku studying her, but her gaze never left her sister.

Breanna turned back and their gazes locked. "They found a baby." Her voice was soft.

Trista studied her for a moment, before her eyes widened. "You're saying that..."

Breanna nodded. "That baby was you. You were born here."

Trista's face turned white.

"Is this where you come when you go on your "business trips?" she whispered.

She watched her sister nod her head. She couldn't breath! She felt a hand on her back and knocked it away, jumping up and running from the apartment.

Goku stood up to go after her. Breanna reached across the table and grabbed his wrist.

"No Goku! Leave her be." She severed the contact. "She needs time before she learns the rest." Breanna gazed pointedly at him. Goku clenched his hands and nodded.


	11. Chapter 11

Wishes from the Heart – Chapter 11

She ran. She didn't know exactly where she was, but had kept moving until she couldn't breath no more, before finally resting against a tree, her head bent, hands rested on her knees. She didn't see the ground in front of her. Her mind was playing back all the memories about her parents. The summer vacations, the first days of school, the loving family atmosphere that had enveloped them throughout her childhood. She had never felt like an outsider. Had never felt any reason to question her parentage.

It was all a lie.

She felt a sob escape her. She stood up, leaning her head against the bark, thinking about all the chances they had to tell her their little secret, and didn't. Anger rose up for a moment before it was gone. _It isn't their fault, they raised me like one of their own!_ Her name was even a lie. Trista slid down the bark, sitting on the roots lifted above the ground. She hugged her knees to her chest, burying her face. She sobbed again, feeling more lost than when she stepped into this weird universe.

_Who am I!?_

* * *

Someone was watching her. She could feel their steady gaze on her bent head. She looked up. Goku stood three feet away from her, studying her with his dark gaze. She sighed, not really caring if he saw the tear stains on her cheeks or not. She looked away, resting her head on her knees, looking towards the space where the trees thinned out. Trista saw the square, barely picking out the fountain that had captured her attention the other day. _Was it just a few days ago!?_

"Are you okay?" Goku's voice was gentle.

She didn't move. Didn't respond.

She heard him move, a second later feeling his body heat as he sat beside her. She squeezed her eyes shut. She jumped when he laied his hand on her thigh. She looked over, glancing at him before looking pointedly at his hand. He didn't move it. She laied her hand on his, bent on moving it, when he squeezed. She gasped as a tingle ran up her leg, settling in her abdomen. Her face heated. She grabbed his wrist, and tried to move it. It was like trying to move a boulder! _Damn! Now he comes on to me! When I've had the biggest shock of my life? Men are weird!_

She lifted her gaze to his. He was studying her intently.

"Goku-"

He kissed her. And not just a peck on the lips! This man was all tongue and lips and teeth! _Yowza!_

They both groaned, before she felt him move, forcing her back until her body lay on the ground. He leaned half over her. His face flushed, he looked down at her.

"What are you doing?" Trista whispered.

Goku didn't answer. Just swooped in for another kiss. She whimpered, feeling his body heat above her, and the cold ground beneath her. Trista felt him grab the back of her head, tilting her head a little to deepen the kiss. A tingle ran down her body to settle between her legs. She started squirming.

_You've got to stop! _Her mind shouted.

Trista jerked back, her head hitting the ground as she tried to extract herself from Goku. He tried to follow her.

"Goku!"

He stopped, a hairs breath away. "What?" Goku whispered, his lips brushing hers as he spoke. She shivered. Taking this as a positive sign, he captured her lips again. She moaned a second time, it taking a few seconds for her to start thinking again. She pushed on his shoulder's.

"Goku!"

He grunted, roaming his gaze down her body.

"Get up."

Goku's gaze shot to hers. He quickly sat up, seeming to come out of some kind of spell. She slowly sat up after him, gazing at him warily as she stood, brushing the dirt and leaves off her clothes.

"I'm not going to ask," she said, studying the man. "I'm just gonna chalk it up to you being weird. Again."

Trista watched as he slowly got to his feet, stepping towards her until his body heat enveloped her. He raised his hand towards her head. She tensed. He pulled a leaf out of her hair, twirling it for a moment before letting it float back to the forest floor. She felt her face burn.

"I'm leaving." She turned around.

Goku reached out and caught her pant loop, dragging her back against him, wrapping his arm around her waist. She shivered at the heat coming off him.

"I'll take you back home, okay?" he whispered.

She closed her eyes as she felt his breath hit her neck. She could feel him studying her profile. She opened her eyes, barely nodding. She tensed as he put two fingers to his forehead.

They were gone.

* * *

Bulma was sitting on her bed when they appeared back in her room. _Oh, Shit!_ She looked surprised, studying Trista's face before moving to Goku's.

"Where have you..."

Her gaze went to Goku's arm, still wrapped around Trista's waist.

"...been?"

Trista felt her face flame, putting a hand on Goku's arm, silently asking him to remove it. He didn't budge. _Does he want me to die of mortification!?_ She nudged him with her elbow. He ignored it.

"Why do you want to know?" Goku asked, not looking at Trista.

Bulma's surprised face met Trista's own. _What the hell!_ She shot a confused look at him. He didn't look at her.

"Goku, what are you doing?" Trista asked, trying to extract herself from the steel band around her waist. "Let me go."

He tightened his hold, looking at Bulma, seeming totally oblivious at her attempts at escape. Bulma studied them, wide eyed.

"Goku?" Bulma narrowed her eyes at him.

He immediately dropped his arm, laughing a little and rubbing the back of his head.

"No big deal! I was just making sure Trista got home safe. I gotta go check on Gohan! Bye!"

Shocked faces followed him out the door. Bulma looked back at Trista, studying her for a moment before stepping closer. She reached up and touched Trista's hair.

"What are you doing?" She eyed Bulma curiously.

Bulma didn't say anything. She lowered her hand, and held up a twig. Trista felt her face flame. The blue haired woman coughed to hid a smile, studied her for a moment, then left the room.

Trista threw herself face down on her bed, burying her face in her pillow. _Now she thinks I'm a slut! Great going, you idiot!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Wishes from the Heart – Chapter 12**

There was a knock on her door hours later. She sighed into her pillow, her body not moving from the position she's been in since this morning. Trista stayed on her stomach, one arm hanging off the side of the bed, as she glared at the window. She didn't say anything. Someone knocked again.

"Trista, honey. It's Bulma."

Silence.

"Your sister's hear. She said she needs to talk to you."

She narrowed her eyes, and kept quiet.

She heard Bulma sigh, then footsteps walking away from the door. She closed her eyes in relief, wishing that she was back in her own world. _Too many freaky things around here. _Her sister showing up being the biggest surprise of all. Trista studied the play of light on the floor, wandering what fate had in store for her next.

* * *

She felt the bed sink. Trista's eyes popped open. It was dark in her room. Apparently she had fallen asleep. She saw a figure lean over her. Trista sucked in a breath, getting ready to scream. Someone layed a hand over her mouth.

"Don't."

She immediately felt anger boil in her chest. _What the hell was he doing in my room!? _

"Goku! What are doing in my room?"

_Did he use his transportation thingy!?_

"Checking on you."

Trista's eyes narrowed. "I'm a grown woman. Well...except for..Oh who cares. Get out of my room!"

"What were you going to say?"

She felt her cheeks burn in the dark, glad he couldn't see. _Or could he!? He can do some freaky shit! Why not be able to see in the dark? It would be just my luck!_

"None of your business!"

He moved, and she saw his face come within inches of her own. She felt his legs move on both sides of her. The bed dipped a little as he laid his palms on either side of her head. She gulped. _Oh God! _

"What...what are you doing?"

Goku didn't answer, just continued to study her, his gaze intense. She felt nervousness creep through her. She could feel the heat radiating off him. _He's like a damn furnace!_ She stared at him, wide eyed. He dipped his head towards her. She squeaked. Expecting him to kiss her, she closed her eyes. They popped open a moment later, when she felt him nuzzle her neck. _What the hell is he doing!? I'm not a damn dog!_ Trista shivered when she felt his lips touch her skin, his breath sending little tingles down her body.

"Goku?" she whispered, her voice a little shaky. "What are you-"

"Do you know you smell different?" he whispered, cutting her off. _Oh, No! He's gone certifiably nuts!_

"What are you talking about?" Trista asked slowly, a little afraid of the answer. He didn't lift his head from her neck. She felt his lips move against her skin.

"You smell different. From everyone." Goku whispered. Trista felt a little dizzy. She gulped, trying to catch her breath. She did _NOT_ wanna know what that meant. She jerked a little at the sound of his voice.

"You smell...good." He whispered. Goku licked her neck. She gasped, clenching her hands in the comforter.

"It's been driving me nuts ever since you got here!" He nipped her shoulder, lowering the bottom half of his body against hers. Her breathing became erratic.

"Go..Goku?"

He finally lifted his head. Trista stared up at him, nervousness and excitement going through her at the same time. She wasn't sure how to feel.

"I want you."

She gulped. "I... I think you've made that clear." A nervous laugh escaped her. Her hand rested on one bulging bicep. She felt a thrill go through her as the muscle moved underneath her hand.

"Goku, I..."

He kissed her, grinding his lips onto hers as he pressed his lower half against her. She whimpered, lowering her head, breaking the kiss.

He studied her for a moment. "What?"

His chest touched hers every few seconds, his breathing labored.

"I think we need to stop."

Silence.

She heard a breath hiss through clenched teeth. The hand wrapped in her hair tightened for a moment.

"Why?" he demanded, his dark gaze focusing on her face, his eyes shining.

She was silent for a moment. "Because I asked you to," Trista whispered.

She felt his body tense, then he cursed, rolling off her onto the bed. They laid in silence for a few minutes. She could hear his breathing in the dark.

"You're trying my patience, you know."

"Didn't know you had any left!" she shot back, listening as he softly chuckled. She felt him snake an arm underneath her, curling it around her and pulling her towards him.

"Goku!"

"Be quiet. I'll respect your wishes," he whispered, settling her against him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder, his arm like a steel band around her waist. It was...comforting.

"For now." she heard him whisper before she drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: A little lime. I wouldn't call it lemon yet!**

**Wishes from the Heart – Chapter 13**

Goku was gone when she woke up. Groaning, Trista sat up. She looked around the room for a moment. Sighing with relief when no dark, intense eyes stared back at her, she quickly got up, grabbing some clothes and heading for the shower. She made her way downstairs a half hour later, not really paying attention to where she was going, basically walking through the house on autopilot. That's probably why she didn't notice the woman sitting on the couch. She went to go past.

"So it's you!"

Trista paused. She turned around. A petite woman with raven black hair and penetrating eyes stared back at her. She saw the woman's eyes narrow, a frown on her face.

"Excuse me?"

The woman stood, slowly walking around the couch, her gaze going from Trista's head to her feet. The woman's black gaze met hers. Her facial expression didn't change. The woman folded her arms.

"So you're the new little conquest!" The woman's voice dripped with reproach. She seemed to make up her mind about something. The woman snorted.

Trista's eye's narrowed. "Look. We don't know each other, so don't be coming up to me, insulting me when you have no idea who I am. And I sure as hell don't know what your problem is!? What is it, haven't got laid lately!?" Her eyes widened. A hand flew to her mouth.

She watched the other woman's eyes widen in outrage.

"I didn't mean to say that. I don't know where that came from." Trista felt her cheeks redden. She watched the woman sputter, then quickly brush past her, hands balled into fists.

There was a chuckle behind her.

She whipped around. Goku stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame, his arms folded, ankles crossed.

"It's about time someone stood up to her. Everyone's always letting her say what she wants."

Trista felt her face flush again. "I didn't mean to say that last part, I don't even know where it came from!"

She saw him smirk, then straighten and slowly walk towards her. She tensed.

"Look Goku-"

"Have you had breakfast?" Goku asked, cutting her off.

She shook her head, watching him warily. He jerked his head, asking her to go with him. Trista gazed at him for a moment before following him into the kitchen.

* * *

Trista couldn't believe the change in him. _It's like he's a little kid!_ She felt her face flush. _He wasn't last night! _her mind said. She watched as he goofed around with his son, throwing him in the air a few times before tickling his stomach. The room filled with peels of laughter. The woman, she came to find out was his ex-wife "Chi-Chi", glared at her throughout the meal. _Can you blame her! If someone that looked like him got away, I would be pissed too!_ She ignored her, mostly keeping her gaze on her plate, peeking glances at the man who spent the night in her bed. Trista was still surprised at the transformation that came over him when he was around his friends. Remembering their conversation a couple days ago, she wandered why he even bothered.

"Hey, Trista!"

She looked up. Goku was studying her. She felt her face heat.

"Are you going with Bulma and Chi-Chi to the city? I think your sister was invited as well!"

Her gaze slid towards his ex-wife, noticing her clenching her jaw. Trista looked back at Goku. He had a happy, innocent look on his face, yet she noticed when his son stood up, a smirk appeared. Her eyes narrowed.

"Sure," she said, just to see his expression change. The smirk slid into a grin, his eyes laughing at her. She really didn't want to go, but she said yes just to rile him. _And_, she thought, _to get on Chi-Chi's nerves a little._

* * *

The silence was tense as they made their way towards the city. It was almost suffocating in the car. Bulma tried to make a few attempts at conversation, but when no one responded, she gave up. Trista was thankful for small favors. They stopped and picked up her sister, which she didn't even look at.

"Hey, sis!"

Trista ignored her.

Everyone was silent, gazing out the windows, trying to ignore the tension wrapping around them.

"Maybe I shouldn't have come," Trista stated quietly.

"You've got that right!" Chi-chi said loudly from the back seat.

Breanna told her to shut up. An argument ensued between them. Finally fed up with it, Trista opened the door. Bulma slammed on the brakes.

"Trista, what are you doing!" she screeched.

Trista ignored her, slamming the door shut and walking away from the car. She heard them drive away a few minutes later. Sighing with relief, she started walking, deep in thought. Her feet stopped a couple hours later. She looked up, surprised. She had unconsciously walked back to the park, "her" bench not three feet from her. _Why do I keep ending up here!?_ A little shaken, she sat down.

"Are you okay?"

She screamed, falling off the bench. Her knees vibrated with pain as they connected with the sidewalk. She looked up.

Goku gazed down at her, a smirk playing across his lips. He reached a hand out. She smacked him away, using the bench as leverage as she pulled herself back onto the seat.

"What do you want?" she asked tiredly. She heard him sit beside her, not looking at him, ignoring the arm he draped across the back of the bench. It was silent for a moment. She could hear the birds chirping in the trees behind them.

"I came to check on you."

She sighed. "I told you, I'm-"

"I know, a grown woman. Yada, yada, yada."

She angrily turned to face him. She studied his face for a moment. One of his eyebrows rose, a small smile playing on his lips.

"You know! You really are an asshole."

She watched the smile disappear, replaced with a frown. He narrowed his eyes at her. He moved before she could blink, her back hitting the bench as he leaned over her.

"What are you doing, Goku!"

He didn't say anything, just studied her for a moment longer before swooping down and capturing her lips.

She smacked his shoulder. Which hurt, but what else was she supposed to do! She pushed, trying to extract his lips from hers. He finally raised his head. Goku scowled down at her.

"What?" he demanded, a frustrated look on his face.

"You need to stop! We're in public!"

He studied her for a moment, eyes narrowed. He put two fingers to his forehead.

"Oh, no you don't!" she tried to struggle out from under him. "Goku! You are not-"

They landed on a mattress, her breath leaving her, making her gasp. Goku was still leaning over her, waiting for her breathing to even out before he spoke.

"There! Now we're alone." He captured her lips, firmly pinning her wrists when she tried to smack him away. He ravaged her, moaning as he rubbed his body against hers. She gasped as his lips left hers, trailing down her throat, licking her collar bone before nipping her shoulder. He let go of her wrists, putting a hand under her shirt, resting it on her stomach. She gasped at the searing heat of his skin against her own, before he moved, trailing his fingers over her ribs before grabbing one breast. She moaned when he squeezed.

"Goku," she gasped, grabbing the wrist that was under her shirt. She didn't try to jerk it away. She knew it would be useless. A muscle jumped in his jaw for a moment, before he slid a knee between her legs, opening them to settle himself between her thighs. She tensed.

"Goku," she said harshly. He gazed down at her, eyes narrowed, waiting. "Please."

He growled, capturing her lips again, his movements frantic. He threw his shirt off, grabbing hers and doing the same. Her hips lifted of their own violation, hearing him groan as she came in contact with him.

"Trista," he said gruffly.

His lips went to her neck, lapping and sucking, quickly moving to the other side. She couldn't breath, gasping as his hands went to the fastening of her jeans. _Stop! Now_! She grabbed his wrists.

"Daddy?"

A knock sounded on the door. Trista's eyes flew to Goku's face, wide with horror.

"Oh My God!" She scrambled, trying to get out from under him. He rolled away, letting her up, sitting on the edge of the bed as she yanked her shirt on. Goku did the same. She tugged on his sleeve.

"Get me out of here! Now!"

He studied her for a moment, before narrowing his eyes, frowning. Apparently none to happy to have her away from him again. She jerked his sleeve.

"Now Goku!" She shot a frantic glance at the door.

She looked back in time to see him swoop down, capturing her lips again. _What the hell is he doing!?_

She groaned, opening her eyes after a moment. He lifted his head.

They were in her room.

He didn't say anything as he stood. He gazed down at her.

"Don't go no where," he taunted, before putting his fingers to his forehead and disappearing.

Trista groaned, flinging herself back onto the bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Wishes from the Heart – Chapter 14

She didn't see much of him for the next few weeks. Bulma and Chi-Chi supposedly had him running "errands" every day, taking up his time and not giving him a chance to ravish her again. She was sorta thankful for that. She stopped short when she entered the kitchen. Goku was sitting at the table by himself, slowly forking food into his mouth. _That's the slowest I've ever seen him eat!_ He looked up.

"Hey," he said softly, his eyes studying her. She didn't say anything, feeling her face heat. His gaze never left her as she made herself a plate, sitting off to the side of him, across the table. She saw him set his fork down.

"Trista, I-"

Goku cut off as Bulma walked through the door, letting it swing back behind her for a moment as her gaze settled on the two people at the table.

"Hey Bulma!"

Trista looked up. Goku was back to his happy-go-lucky self. She watched him smile at the woman, noticing it didn't reach his eyes. She wandered if she was the only one that noticed.

"Hey Goku."

They listened as Bulma walked to the food, finally settling on a piece of toast, coming and sitting across from Trista.

"So..." Bulma said, lifting her eyes from the bread in her hand. She took a bite, meeting her gaze. "I was gonna ask you something?"

Trista studied her, taking a bite of her eggs, before Bulma finally spoke again. She saw her hesitate.

"I have someone I want you to meet." Trista saw Goku tense. Bulma apparently didn't notice. "He works for my father's lab," she continued, oblivious to the dark cloud brewing beside her. Trista's eyes widened momentarily, watching as Goku's face became granite, though he was trying not to show how pissed he was. Her gaze went back to Bulma.

"He seems nice. I know you haven't been seeing anyone, so I thought that maybe we could double date! You know! Me, you, Vegeta, and Rick. That's his name." Trista watched Goku grind his teeth, sorta fighting back a laugh. She muffled her chuckle in her orange juice. She saw him look at her, and shake his head. _How dare he tell me what to do! We're not a couple, after all! Even if he did grope me!_ Her eyes narrowed.

"Sure," she said, her eyes going back to Bulma. She watched Bulma smile.

The screech of a chair rendered the air. Goku quickly stood, glaring at both of them before walking to the sliding glass door, and blasting off.

"Well!" Bulma said, sighing. Trista focused back on her. She watched a small smile spread on the woman's features before seeming to roll her shoulder's.

"And don't worry about what to wear!"

A brow rose on Trista's face.

"Why?" She watched Bulma smirk a little.

"I have something for you to wear."

She didn't say nothing else about the subject, even when Trista pestered her about it before getting up, yelling over her shoulder to be ready around five o'clock, walking out and leaving her sitting at the table, wandering if she just made a mistake.

* * *

"How did you get that!?"

Trista stared at the dress sitting on her bed. She lifted questioning eyes to Bulma, noticing the woman smirking.

"I snagged it when we went shopping that first time, remember? I saw you looking at it, so I grabbed it. You're welcome, by the way!"

Bulma walked out, seemingly satisfied, leaving Trista alone with a dress that was way too sexy for a first date. She sighed, pulling her shirt off. _Well, you have nothing close that's decent to wear to dinner!_ She reached behind her to unclasp her bra. A shadow moved along the wall. She whirled.

"Goku! How many times do I have to tell you to stop barging in my room!?" She snatched her shirt up, quickly donning it, watching his face as he looked down at the dress.

"Your not wearing that," he stated, pointing to the short, black fabric laying on her bed. She put her hands on her hips.

"You don't tell me what to wear! Why don't you and your ego take a flying leap out the window!"

He took a step towards her, his eyes dead serious. She saw his gaze move to her mouth. He swooped down to capture her lips.

"NO!" she shouted, jumping away. "Just stop, Goku! Okay!?"

A muscle clenched in his jaw as he crossed his arms. "Why?" he demanded.

"Because I'm not the kind of girl to just keep sneaking around, making out with a guy who, excuse my language, doesn't really give a shit about me!"

He opened his mouth, but she cut him off.

"No! Look, it seems your ex-wife might want to get back together with you, and that's great. You have a kid together. But I'm not staying here, Okay! I don't know when I'll be leaving, but this isn't my permanent home!"

He studied her for a moment, before reaching out and grabbing her by the waist. He yanked her to him, her breasts smashed against his chest. His arm was hard against her back.

"For one," he growled, "I am NOT getting back together with Chi-Chi. We have a child together, yes, but she's the one that broke it off. I have no plans to take her back. Second, now that I found you, I'm not letting you go!"

Trista studied his face, before gently pushing against his shoulder's. He slowly dropped his arm. She stepped back, coming to stand next to the bed. The dress glared at her in silent accusation.

"You need to leave," she said quietly, grabbing the dress and folding it over one arm.

"Trista-"

"I need to get ready for a date," she stated, cutting him off.

He stared at her for a moment in surprise, before turning, growling under his breath. He jerked the window back open, gazing over his shoulder at her for a second, then flew off.


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning: Lemon, Just like you were hoping for! Hehehe**

Wishes from the Heart – Chapter 15

Trista listened to the others talk, sitting quietly at the table, listening to the soft harp playing in the background. A little too rich for her taste. She glanced over at the man Bulma picked out for her. The scientist. Rick. He was nice, she guessed. Just...she couldn't put her finger on it. Besides, she kept catching herself comparing him to Goku. He had muscle, sure. She could see the definition underneath his shirt, his arms bulging slightly as he brought his fork to his mouth. His stomach was flat. He had the look of someone who worked out regularly. Her mind strayed to Goku again. Honestly, it was no contest. She blushed as she remembered the feel of his rippling abs beneath her hand.

"I'd like to know what that blush is about," her date, Rick, whispered. She looked at him. He was studying her, a small smile on his face as he twirled a glass of wine in his hand. She thought about Goku's abs again.

"No you wouldn't," she whispered back, dropping her gaze back to her plate. Trista quickly spooned some risotto in her mouth, preventing him from asking her any questions. She picked up her wine glass, avoiding his gaze, as her eyes slid over the other occupants of the restaurant. A waiter walked by, pushing a dessert cart in front of him. He stopped at their table.

"Dessert?" He asked quietly. Bulma and Vegeta shook their head.

"No, thank you, " she said softly, setting her glass back on the table.

"Give the lady a piece of cheese cake," the man beside her said, smiling when she raised her eyes to his.

"I said no," she stated, watching his eyes harden slightly.

"One won't kill you!" Rick said, gesturing for the waiter to set it in front of her.

Bulma whispered, "Uh..oh," across the table, but she ignored it. Trista narrowed her eyes at the asshole beside her.

"Madame?" the waiter said softly, waiting for her to give her consent. She looked up at him. "No thank you," she said softly. He nodded, his gaze darting to the man beside her before moving on.

"One wouldn't have killed you!" Rick exclaimed, studying her with a slight scowl on his face.

"No one tells me what to do," she stated softly. She heard him make a sound of disgust under his breath.

Bulma jumped up. "I'm oughta here! Come on Vegeta!" she said, grabbing her purse, making sure he followed her before walking to the bar to pay for dinner. Trista saw Vegeta smirk at the man beside her before walking off. There was a tense silence. She laid her napkin on the table, taking another sip of wine before getting up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rick asked, setting his fork back down.

"Leaving," Trista stated, not looking at him.

"Wait, please! I'm sorry."

She sighed, finally looking at the man beside her. "Why?"

"Look! I'm sorry for acting like that. I'm not used to going out with someone as hot as you, and I thought...well, that you would like the macho thing." he explained, gazing at her with pleading eyes.

She inwardly rolled her eyes. "Fine." She plopped the little purse she borrowed from Bulma down on the table, crossing her legs. She folded her arms, not saying anything. He tried to engage her in small talk for the next thirty minutes. She gave short answers, wanting this night to be over. They finally left, him grabbing her coat from her hand, intent on putting it on her. She tensed when she felt him rest his hands on her shoulder's. He finally let them fall away, not touching her again as they went outside.

"Well, nice dinner. See ya!" She started to walk off.

"Wait! You don't have a ride home, do you?"

She was silent for a moment. "No," she said slowly.

"Let me take you home, my car's parked over there," he said, pointing to the little black sports car a few feet from them. She studied him for a moment.

"Fine."

Rick grinned, and she frowned. "Come on." He waited for her to walk back to him, standing close to her as they walked to his car. He opened her door, waiting for her to climb in, before slamming it and hurrying around the car. He quickly jumped in, starting the machine with a flick of his wrist. Sending her a million watt smile, he gunned the engine.

Thankfully he didn't try any funny stuff on the ride to Capsule Corporation. She jerked forward a little as he braked, putting the car in park before shutting it off. He turned towards her.

"Thanks for the ride. Bye!" She reached for the door handle.

"Hey! Wait a minute," he laid a hand on her shoulder. "I thought that maybe we could talk, you know, maybe get to know one another."

She glared at his hand until he removed it. "I have nothing to say to you," she stated softly. She settled her purse on her shoulder.

"Well," he grinned at her. "How bout a goodnight kiss!?"

She stared at him. "Are you kidding me!"

"Aw, don't worry about what happened back there at the restaurant. I already explained it to you," he said, trying to slid a little closer to her, reaching behind him and hitting the locks.

"Unlock the damn door!"

He ignored her, trying to move closer. She wrenched back, her head hitting the window behind her. "Let me out! Now!"

"Don't worry about it," he said softly, "it's just a quick goodnight kiss."

He lowered his head, ignoring her protests.

Someone wrenched the driver side door off. Rick was yanked out a moment later, a cry escaping him as he landed on the hood of the car, the force of the impact leaving a deep dent in the metal. She heard the sound of fist hitting flesh, and winced. Goku appeared a moment later, leaning over the seat and grabbing her by the waist.

"I told you not to go out with him," he whispered, before he dragged her from the car, settling an arm under her legs and one across her back. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Goku," she protested.

"Not now!" he said softly, taking off and landing moments later in her room. He set her quietly down on the bed. He crouched in front of her, studying her face.

"Thanks," she mumbled, averting her gaze.

"Trista," Goku said softly. She didn't look at him.

She felt his hand under her chin, turning her to face him. He studied her for a moment, before lowering his head. He hesitated, giving her time to stop him. When she didn't move, he groaned, settling his lips on hers. He softly kissed her, taking his time, rubbing his hands across the fabric on the outside of her thighs. She felt herself get hot. _Oh God! I can't resist him anymore! But should I tell him?_

A moment later she stopped thinking, feeling his hands bunch the fabric of her dress, slowly scrunching it up until it bunched at her waist. His hands covered her thighs, before cupping the indention's of her knees and slowly sliding her forward, until she lay flat on the bed, her thighs straddling his lap. Goku gazed down at her, his eyes intense. He watched her scoot across the bed, until she lay against the pillows, before crawling forward, much like a cat, stopping when he gazed down at her, his body straddling her thighs. He swooped down, kissing her along her jawbone, his breath sending shivers through her, before moving down, kissing her along her neck, stopping to jerk the dress off when his lips grazed the top of her breasts. "So beautiful," she heard him whisper, before lowering his head to her chest. Trista groaned, burying her hands in his hair. He slid her panties off, not stopping as he tossed them on the floor. Goku moved back up, capturing her lips in another searing kiss, before sliding off the bed. He slowly reached for the tie of his pants, undoing them. He kept his gaze on her, watching as her eyes widened as he let them fall. He leaned over her, studying her a moment before grasping her waist and sitting her on his lap. She gasped.

"Goku," her voice trembled softly.

He cupped her face, kissing her lips. "It's okay," he whispered.

"I..."

"I'll be gentle." He felt her gasp against his lips. He paused, waiting for her to speak.

"How...?" She gazed at him, her brow gently furrowed.

"I can smell it."

"That's attractive!"

Goku chuckled. "Very," he whispered against her lips, before slowly plunging into her.


	16. Chapter 16

Wishes from the Heart – Chapter 16

A few days later, Trista finally caught Bulma in her lab. She was thankfully alone. She really didn't know how to broach the subject of them acting weird around her. _Was it because she was human?_ That didn't make any sense! They had aliens with weird skin, and other freaky looking humans running around! They even had dog's driving friggin cars! It couldn't be because she was human. _Was it because she was born here!? Did Bulma know who she really was?_ There was only one way to find out. She was gonna confront the brassy woman about it!

"Bulma, can I talk to you for a moment?"

She watched as Bulma looked up from the computer monitor. The woman frowned. _Well! Too damn bad!_ "What is it? I really need to get this data entered in by tomorrow for the preliminary showing of my new scanner."

"I wanted to know, why do you all keep acting weird around me?"

Bulma didn't look up, but Trista saw her cheeks flush a little.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" she mumbled.

"Yes you do! Don't play dumb with me! I know better by now!"

Bulma jerked her head up, a small smile on her lips. "You do don't you," she said softly. Trista looked at her in confusion.

A frustrated growl blew past Trista's lips. "Tell me. Now!"

Bulma studied her for a moment, before getting up and closing the door.

She hesitated, sitting back down in front of the computer. "Your sister already told you about your parents, right?"

"Yes! Which is insane by the way! How the hell did they just "find" me? And if I was born here, shouldn't I have family members or something?"

Bulma chewed on her bottom lip for a moment.

"I wish you would go talk to your sister some more," the woman stated softly.

Trista crossed her arms and glared at her. "Well, I'm talking to you! And I want some answers before I go back home!"

"But you are home."

"This isn't my home! And it never will be!"

Bulma stared at her, eyes wide.

"Look. I might have been born here, but I was raised on earth! My earth! My version of earth! God, that sounds weird! But I can't stay here!"

"Why not?" Bulma asked softly.

"Because...because...I just can't okay! I don't feel comfortable staying here as long as I have anyways. I was thinking the other day I needed to get back home, and I was hoping you could help me."

"Well, you need to go talk to your sister first before making a decision. I haven't got the time to try to figure out the loop hole right now. Maybe next week, Okay!"

Trista sighed. "I can't talk to my sister anyway. She left a couple days ago." She watched Bulma shake her head.

"She's back. I saw her this morning over coffee." Her gaze studied Trista's. "She really wants to see you."

Trista sighed again in frustration. "Fine," she snapped, turning and walking out the door.

Bulma sat looking at her screen for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry," she softly said.

She looked over as Goku came out of the back room. Her eyes widened at his expression. She studied the muscle in his cheek clenching. Goku's eyes were hard.

"It's not your fault." He said through clenched teeth.

"I tried to convince her to stay longer. Let's just hope it works." She studied her friend for a moment. "Maybe she'll change her mind," she said softly.

There was silence for a few minutes. "Maybe," Goku said, clearly not believing it, before strolling out and slamming the door.

Bulma rested her head in her hands, sighing. "What a mess."

* * *

"You need to tell me everything! Now!"

Trista watched her sister study her, holding the door open. After a few moments she moved, allowing her access. Trista walked across the threshold, crossing her arms and waiting for her sister to speak. She looked over. Breanna was still clenching the door knob, even though the door was already shut. She seemed to be hesitating.

"I was afraid you wouldn't let it go," her sister stated, studying the floor.

"Of course I wouldn't let it go. It's my life!"

Her sister finally lifted her gaze, staring at her for a moment before sitting down on the couch. She fidgeted, obviously not comfortable with the truth. Trista went and sat down opposite her, on one of the chairs caddy corner to the television. She waited.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you back home," her sister said abruptly. She looked at her in surprise. _What the hell!_

"You sure didn't seem like it when you were doing it! You treated me like a slave!"

She saw Breanna wince, then sigh. "Mom and dad had asked me to make sure you were taken care of. Um...I really didn't know how to tell you all the stuff I knew, so I tried to keep you at a distance."

Trista frowned at her bent head. "It would have been a lot easier than finding out about it after stepping into _another universe!_"

Breanna's head whipped up. "I know," she said quickly, " I was gonna tell you, eventually. I just..."

A frustrated look passed over her face. "How the hell do you tell your sister she's adopted, then in the next breath, _Hey you're from an alien planet! You're not really my sister! Your just a baby we found from another dimension_!?" Breanna looked at her, frowning.

"How the hell am I supposed to say something like that!?"

Trista felt her lips twitch. "You just did," she stated softly. Breanna stared at her for a moment, before they both started giggling.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"No! I'm really sorry! I should have went ahead and told you, even if you thought I was a basket case!"

Trista looked out the window for a moment, then looked back to Breanna. "You know. To tell you the truth, I think I would have been blind-sided from this," she gestured outside, "no matter how much you informed me."

Breanna smiled. "True."

"So," Trista said abruptly, sitting back in the chair, "What else can you tell me about my secret life?"

* * *

Bulma looked up as Trista walked through the door. She glanced at her watch. _12:45 a.m._ She gazed at her, curious, as Trista walked through the living room.

"So.." Trista stopped. "How was your visit to your sister?"

She watched Trista half turn towards her, looking at her for a moment before glancing at the floor.

"Fine," she mumbled, looking off to her right, away from Bulma.

"Did you find out what you wanted to know?" She watched as Trista nodded, then turned to go to her room. She raised an eyebrow when the girl stopped abruptly.

"Have you seen Goku today?"

Bulma hesitated before shaking her head. Trista didn't seem to notice. "Why?" she asked curiously.

Trista was silent for a moment. "No reason," she finally said, her voice soft.

She turned and went through the doorway, not saying another word.

_What did her sister tell her!?_

* * *

Trista felt someone smooth her hair back from her face. Her brows furrowed a little. _Why am I dreaming of someone doing that?_ She sighed, falling back to sleep. She felt another touch, this time it was lips on her jaw. She cracked her eyes open. Goku sat beside her on her bed, his feet resting on the floor, gazing down at her. It wasn't yet light out. She glanced at her clock. _5 a.m._ She groaned and pulled the cover up a little more. Goku gently pulled it back down. She opened her eyes again, scowling at him.

"Dammit Goku! I haven't gotten that much sleep! Leave me alone," she said softly, trying to jerk the cover back to her chin. She felt him slid a hand under the blanket, resting it on her hip. She burrowed deeper, hoping he would give up so she could go to sleep again. No such luck.

"Goku!" she softly protested. He slowly moved his hand from her behind, gently resting it on her thigh. "I'm in no mood for hanky panky!" She closed her eyes again.

After a few moments, she noticed he wasn't saying anything back. She opened her eyes to study him. His face had a chalky white hue to it. She gasped, her eyes widening. She quickly sat up.

"What's wrong!? It's not Bulma, is it!? Oh, My God! It's not Gohan! Please tell me it's not your little boy!"

She saw him slowly shake his head. She scooted closer. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

She gasped as he grabbed her, settling her on his lap before she could utter a protest. He buried his head in her neck. She heard him as he took a deep breath.

"Don't leave me," he whispered, not lifting his head.

"Goku," she protested softly. His arms tightened around her. "Please," he whispered.

Trista gulped, closing her eyes. _I knew this would happen! I knew he would do this if we hooked up!_

"Goku," Trista explained, "I don't belong here. I need to go back home."

He didn't say anything for a few minutes. He finally lifted his head, studying her face.

"You are home."

"No," she said slowly, "I'm not. My home is earth. The other earth. Well, My earth." She furrowed her brows. "This is getting confusing!" she whispered.

"So," Goku whispered, "You won't stay here?" Trista shook her head. They looked at each other as silence fell between them.

"Not even for me," he whispered.

Trista closed her eyes. "Goku," she began.

He abruptly stood up, practically dumping her onto the bed. He walked away for a moment, running a hand through his hair, before turning back. She felt him study her in the dark morning light. "So, that's it!" he asked harshly.

Trista closed her eyes again, resting her head in her hand, willing herself not to cry. _Please forgive me Goku._ She nodded. Nobody said anything for a couple minutes. She looked up.

He was gone.

* * *

Bulma wrung her hands. _How the hell am I gonna convince her to stay!_ She glanced down the hall, listening as Trista moved around in her room. _She packing right now and your not doing nothing about it. Repeat! You're not stopping her!_

"What the hell am I going to do?" she whispered.

"Talking to yourself?"

Bulma looked up, noticing Vegeta leaning against the doorway.

"I don't have time Vegeta! I'm trying to figure out a way to stop Trista from leaving."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Just tell the woman Kakkarot loves her."

Bulma stared at him. "Why didn't I think of that!?"

Vegeta smirked.

* * *

"Trista, can I talk to you for a moment?" Bulma nudged the door open. She saw Trista sitting on the bed, a small bag resting beside her, fidgeting with one of the straps. She seemed to be deep in thought.

"Are you still leaving?"

Her hopes sank when she saw the girl nod. _Damn it!_ She slowly sat down beside her friend.

Bulma hesitated a moment. "Aren't you going to wait for everyone to get here to say goodbye?" she asked gently.

Trista's brows furrowed. She shrugged. "Thought everyone already said their goodbye's?" she said, her voice low.

_Goku! Where are you!_ "Well," Bulma said slowly, "Goku hasn't-"

"Goku's not going to show up. Believe me." Trista stated, still gazing down at the floor.

"He will!" she protested. "He loves-"

"Don't say it," Trista demanded softly. A bitter laugh escaped her. "Don't lie to me okay?"

Bulma nodded, feeling tears well up. "I wish you would stay."

Trista finally looked up at her. Her face was blank. "I don't belong here. You know that." She stood up, ignoring Bulma's stare. "I'll hopefully see you around, Okay?" she said softly, before walking out.

Bulma banged a fist on the bed. "Damn it, Goku! Where are you!"


	17. Chapter 17

Wishes from the Heart – Chapter 17

**_-Five days later-_**

Breanna paused outside Capsule Corporation. She hesitated before pushing the doorbell. _I hope Goku doesn't kill me for this!_ She fidgeted, waiting for someone to open the door. A sliver of fear ran through her as she heard footsteps hurrying towards the front. Someone jerked the door open.

Bulma stared at her in surprise. "Hi! Um...weren't you supposed to go back to your world?" Breanna nodded. She took a shaky breath.

"Could I come in for a moment?"

Bulma nodded her head, watching her curiously. Breanna quickly sat down on the living room couch, the other woman following close behind. Nobody said anything.

"Is something wrong?" Bulma finally asked, her voice quiet. She watched Trista's sister nod her head. She gasped.

"Trista," she whispered.

Breanna studied the floor, then looked up at her. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to.

"What's going on?" Bulma demanded, scared out of her wits.

"Well," Breanna started, "we were supposed to leave a couple days ago," she watched as Bulma nodded. "We were at my apartment. We both were tired so me and Trista decided to wait until the next day to travel back to our world." She paused, swallowing.

"And?" Bulma softly prompted.

"She was gone! I woke up, and after eating breakfast, I realized Trista hadn't got up yet. Well, I went to her room and called her name, she didn't answer. She was gone!" Breanna sobbed.

"I can't find her! I don't know where she went!"

Bulma felt the blood drain from her face. Her lips felt stiff.

"Oh My God!"

"I've been searching everywhere. I can't find her!"

Bulma's eyes narrowed in thought. She turned suddenly to Breanna.

"Did you try the park?" she asked abruptly.

Breanna looked up, confusion in her eyes.

"Whenever she needed to think," Bulma explained, "she always went to the park. To the bench near the woods."

Breanna was quiet for a moment. She gasped.

Bulma studied her. "What?"

She looked back at the blue-haired woman. "That's where mom and dad found her!" she whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

Wishes from the Heart – Chapter 18

Another electric jolt passed through her body, making her scream. She tried to choke down a sob, but it ripped from her throat, causing her to cough. Her whole body shook from the pain. Terror ran through her again as she looked up at the...thing responsible for this agony. He floated closer. A whimper escaped, though she tried to silence it, her whole body shaking violently. He smiled.

"Come on," he taunted, "let it out. I know you've got that hidden power somewhere."

Her breathing came out erratic. "I...I do-don't know wh-what your talking ab-about." She watched him lower to the ground. Even though he was only like, three feet tall, she was still terrified. _Come On! _Her mind screamed. _Why are you afraid of a midget!_

He raised his hand again, and she flinched. A cackle rose from the little green man. He threw his oversized head back, a scrawny arm pressed to his chest. He laughed at her terror. She slowly let her body relax.

He hit her with another electric jolt. It coursed through her, taking her breath away, her throat raw from screaming. She let out a hoarse cry. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes.

"Let it out," he said slowly, "Let your saiyan power out."

"I don't have," she coughed, "no power." She drew in a deep breath. "I don't know what a saiyan is!" she gasped.

"Mm mm..." he studied her for a moment. An evil smile appeared on his face. His eyes were bulging as they looked her over. "Maybe it's your missing tail," he murmured, mostly to himself.

_Tail! This guy's crazier than I thought! What the hell is he talking about!_

"How could I," she paused, gulping down her terror, "how could I have a tail! I'm human!"

He chuckled, his eyes narrowing on her. "Oh...no...your...not!" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Now," the little green man said matter-of-factly, "Let's see if we can remedy that, mmm!?"

He waved his hand in front of her, grinning at the terror on her face. She felt a burning sensation in her abdomen, then it slowly moved to her lower back. She screamed as pain seemed to rip her in half.

She came to, apparently passed out for what seemed like hours. She didn't even know what day it was, let alone what time. She really didn't care at this point. Pain still zigzagged down her spin, but it was less intense than before. She could bear it. She cracked her eyes open, holding her breath, praying that the little green guy wasn't still in the room with her.

She was alone.

A sigh escaped her, relief coursing through her, but it didn't last long. She still had no way out of where ever she was. She looked around, but the room was dark, the only light showing was from a crack underneath what appeared to be a door. She held still for a moment, trying to listen and see if anyone was on the other side. Silence. She tried to sit up, but she was so exhausted that she could barely lift her head. She closed her eyes, resting her head on the floor. The cold seeped into her skin, what apparently felt like metal flooring cool against her forehead.

Something rubbed her arm.

Her body jerked in surprise. She felt terror rise, muffling a scream against the floor. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that whatever it was left her alone. Her body stayed rigid, her breathing erratic as she waited for a noise or scrape to move away from her. Nothing. Her body slowly relaxed, seeming to take hours to function again.

Something rubbed her arm again.

She gasped. She strained her muscles, trying to look behind her. She could see something flicking in the near darkness. She reached out. Moments later she let the scream come.

* * *

She jerked awake, the sound of a door sliding open reached her ears. She kept her eyes shut.

"So...you finally recovered enough for me to continue?"

The squeaky voice flew at her, making her body tense. She listened as he stepped closer.

"Come on! Get up!" She heard the rustle of clothing. "I know your awake," he taunted, laughing.

She opened her eyes. The little green man hovered over her, His short little body gliding over the air as he grinned down at her. She sighed, letting her head fall back to the floor with a thud, gazing sightlessly at the wall.

"What did you do to me?" she whispered.

"I'm bringing the animal out in you," he said, his high pitched voice rose with glee. He rubbed his hands. "Lets see those powers now."

She closed her eyes again, sighing. "I told you, I don't have any powers. I'm human."

She heard him snicker. "Then how do you explain that!"

She opened her eyes, noticing him pointing to her lower back.

"You did this!" she said softly. She saw the little man shake his head.

"No, Trista. I just brought it back!"

"Back?" Her eyes widened. He gave her a curious glance, his lips still curved in a cruel smile.

"Yes," he said gleefully. "Don't tell me you don't know who you are! What you are!"

He watched as she shook her head, denying everything he said. He cackled.

"Oh," he bellowed, laughing. "This is rich! A saiyan who doesn't know she's a saiyan!"

He laughed heartily again, throwing his head back as she watched him in fear. He straightened back up, gazing at her for a moment before smirking.

His low voice sent even more terror through her. Her eyes widened.

"Let me remind you!"

A scream ripped from her chest, choking as blood rose up, as he sent another electric jolt through her body.


	19. Chapter 19

Wishes from the Heart – Chapter 19

Goku gazed down at the bench, the silence of the forest reaching his ears. He looked up as a car screeched to a stop behind him. Bulma and Breanna jumped out. They ran, leaving the car running and the lights shining on his body.

"Is she here! Is my sister here!?" Breanna looked around desperately. She skidded to a stop in front of him, her breathing erratic as her gaze landed on the park bench behind him. His hands curled into fists at his sides.

"No," Goku said, his voice low. He gritted his teeth, turning towards the trees, scanning the landscape as he tried to feel for any sign of her life force.

Bulma walked up, her arms wrapped around her middle. She swallowed.

"Maybe she went back home already," she said softly.

Breanna frantically shook her head. "No," she said, her voice trembling. "She doesn't know how."

Nobody said anything, silence deafening in the darkened park. They all studied their surroundings, hoping against hope that Trista would come walking out of the woods, or, maybe, just appear.

Goku heard Breanna whimper, the sound of footsteps loud as Bulma walked over to her, putting her arm around the woman's shoulder's.

"Where's my sister!?" she asked desperately.

Bulma bent down to whisper in her ear. "Does anyone else know she's a saiyan?"

Goku whipped his head towards her, his eyes wide. "So it's true," he stated. He saw Bulma bit her lip, standing still for a moment before nodding her head. Breanna looked at him, her eyes pleading.

"You're a...saiyan too, right?" She watched him nod his head, frowning. "Do you..." she paused, gulping. "Do you think you can find my sister?"

She watched his eyes narrow, the frown deepening on his face, his muscles flinched as he clenched his hands.

"I'll find her," he said, his voice low. They watched him turn back towards the bench. "I'll find Trista."

Bulma sent a glance towards the car, and the back door flew open. Vegeta stepped out, slowly walking up to the other saiyan, crossing his arms.

"I'll help," he stated, gazing around at the surrounding trees.

Goku didn't look over. "Thank you, Vegeta." His voice was low, barely loud enough to be heard. Vegeta grunted.

Bulma glanced towards them, before turning Breanna around, guiding her towards the car.

"Come on, let's go home and wait and see if she shows up."

Breanna sent one more desperate plea over her shoulder, before getting in the car. Bulma shut the door, climbing in herself and, studying them for a moment, finally pulled away, leaving the two saiyans standing at the bench that seemed too insignificant to have so much meaning.

* * *

She woke with difficulty, her body protesting loudly as she moved. Her arms shook as she tried to sit up. She gritted her teeth, ignoring the ache that still settled in her lower back, and looked around.

She was alone again.

She cried out as her shoulder slammed the ground, her arm giving out under her. She tried again, taking a shuddering breath, painfully propping herself up again. She was surprised to feel strength seeping back into her limbs, but didn't question it. She lifted onto her hands and knees, taking another breath as she slowly got to her feet. She stumbled, catching herself on the wall for a moment, before straightening back up. She paused, the tail that sprouted from her lower back swished behind her. She ignored it, not really knowing how to process that information in her mind at the moment. Her balance and equilibrium seemed to return in minutes, surprising her with the swift feeling of...something coursing through her. She looked down, studying her clenched fist.

She felt...different.

She didn't know how to explain it, she wasn't going to try. She just knew that she needed to get out, and this new found strength seemed to seep through her in ready succession. Her eyes closed, confusion clouding her mind as she felt...someone a few feet from her. It was as if she could feel their presence. _But that's impossible! A human can't do that!_ She shook her head. _No, but a saiyan can! _Her brain screamed back at gasped.

"How would I know that?"

She glanced behind her, at the tail swishing slowly back and forth. _Is it the tail!? Is that why I have this...strength? Is it the reason for this powerful need to fight my way out!?_ Her eyes squeezed shut.

"None of this makes any sense!" she whispered harshly.

She looked up, frowning, as the door to her prison opened. The little green man stepped through, along with a person that she could only describe as being a demon. His black eyes stared at her, smiling, showing elongated fangs where his incisors were supposed to be. Horns sprouted out of his head, his red skin shining a little at the light encasing the room. She watched him, her eyes narrowed. _Enemy! Enemy! Enemy!_ Her mind shouted.

"Ah, I see you're finally awake," the little green man said, his voice raising slightly in excitement.

She didn't say anything, just studied them. Her hands clenched unknowingly at her sides.

"Oooohhh," the oversized head squealed, his gaze looking her up and down. "Looks like I woke up a little too much in you, didn't I?"

He smirked. "But no matter. It's not a concern. I can still control you." He waved his hand, gesturing to the demon behind him without looking.

"Now Doborra, don't kill her okay!?" He giggled, the sound reverberating off the walls. "I just want to see what she can do."

The demon man studied her, smiling a little. "Yes Babidi." He took a step forward.

Her conscious screamed. _Fight! Kill him!_ Her body tensed, the tail behind her flicking in agitation. She was still slightly confused, but her body instinctively knew what to do. Her mind blanked as he sprung.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay! Thank you all for your reviews! LOVE IT! Now! I'm sorry about leaving you at a cliff hanger the last chapter *wince* SORRY! Didn't even realize it! But TA' DA! Here's the next chappy!**

**Italics represent thoughts and/or memories.**

Wishes from the Heart – Chapter 20

_She gazed up at the bright light. The glare hurt her eyes, but she didn't look away. She felt herself squirm against the cushion, her tail fuzzy and wiggly underneath her. She giggled, watching her hand wave against the light, her little fingers scrunching together before widening again. Footsteps reached her ears moments before a shadow blocked the light. She looked up curiously, her eyes wide as she stared at the black mane around the woman's head. Squealing, she happily swatted at the tail swaying behind the woman. Her brows scrunched together gently, letting out a cry when she couldn't reach it. Someone grabbed her hand. She felt the coarse skin, inspecting it with her fingers before wrapping her hand around it. She gurgled. _

"_Goodbye baby girl."_

_She looked back up at the woman, studying the face as the voice reached her ears. She blinked, curious, as the woman gently ran a hand threw her hair, then cupped her cheek. _

"_Be safe."_

_Not understanding the noise coming from the woman, she squealed happily, flailing her arms in front of her as she saw the woman step back. She watched as the woman disappeared, darkness surrounding her as she felt herself move. She let out another squeal, this one in fear. She clutched her arms to her chest, tears leaking out of her eyes as she searched for the woman again. She let out a wail._

*Flash*

_She felt arms wrap around her, opening her eyes to see a woman holding her. She gazed curiously up at her, instantly noticing this one was different. She held her arms to her chest, her tail wrapping around her protectively. The woman smiled, then looked over her shoulder._

"_Look Frank! It's a baby girl!" _

_The woman settled her gaze back on her. "I wander what she's doing way out here by herself?" She felt the woman smooth a hand over her hair, much like the one before. She gurgled, happily raising a hand towards the woman's face. She touched the soft skin, feeling the woman's face move as she smiled. The lady grabbed her hand, letting her fingers clench around one digit. She squirmed at the uncomfortable gnawing in her belly. She felt her face scrunch up, letting out a cry. She felt the woman rock her, moving from side to side._

"_Aw, she's hungry."_

_She wailed, watching the woman look back at the man walking up to her side. She saw a face full of whiskers gaze down at her. Momentarily surprised, she stopped, staring at the odd face. The woman chuckled, the movement of her chest shaking her a little. The man chuckled too, then looked down at his side._

"_Look Breanna, a baby girl!"_

_She saw him disappear for a moment, appearing again with a little girl in his arms. The girl stared curiously at her. She did the same. She let out a squeal a moment later, laughing as she tried to grab the little string hanging down the girls hair. The girl jerked back, pouting._

"_She's trying to steal my bow!"_

_The man chuckled. "She's just a baby. She doesn't know. She wants to play," he said, his voice gentle. _

_She watched them study her for a moment, the woman taking something off her shoulder's and wrapping her in it. Feeling snug, the warmth of the fabric and the lady enveloping her, she yawned, lifting her arms above her, tiny fists clenched. _

"_What are we going to do with her?" she heard the woman whisper, before slipping into sleep._

Trista opened her eyes, some form of new understanding settling in the back of her mind. She quickly jerked up, her senses instantly aware as she gazed around the room. Her eyes immediately fell onto the lone figure laying motionless on the ground. She saw the horns protruding from the forehead, realizing it was the demon from before. Slightly confused when he didn't get up, she slowly got to her feet. Trista took a couple steps forward, her tail wrapping around her waist. She ignored it. Small wisps of smoke curled off his body, black charred remains of his outfit laying on the ground. _What the hell happened to him!_ Not that she was really complaining, but whoever did this could come back! She slowly backed away, her gaze moving from side to side as her back met the wall. Watching for any movement in the room, her eyes narrowed, her fists clenched at her sides. She jerked to alert when the door across the room opened. The little green thing floated in. He giggled gleefully.

"Oh, this is great!" His voice screeched, looking down at the demon's body.

"You have more power than I thought," he said softly, looking over at her.

Trista narrowed her eyes, her gaze following the thing called "Babidi" as it floated around the room. _Be careful!_ Her mind warned.

"You're going to be very useful to me! Yes, indeedy!" He cackled, nudging the demon with his foot.

"Get up Doborra! You idiot, letting a little saiyan woman get the best of you!"

The demon didn't move. The green thing kicked him harder. "Get up!" he screeched.

Trista tensed as the red demon groaned, sitting up on his side for a moment, before sending her a deadly glare, jumping to his feet. She didn't move. He started towards her.

"Now you don't want to do that, do you Doborra?" the little man taunted. The demon stopped, keeping his gaze steady on her form. She frowned.

"Let's let her recover for a little bit before testing her again. Just to make sure it wasn't a fluke. Come Doborra, you need to meditate to be at your fighting peek!"

She watched them leave the room, her body still. She narrowed her eyes in confusion. _Am I the one that did that to that...demon!_

* * *

Vegeta studied his fellow saiyan, watching as Kakkarot started to get frantic. He stood still, as Goku leaped from one location to another, coming back to the bench every few minutes. He could see the wildness emerging in the saiyan's eyes._ Good! Maybe now he'll let his true saiyan out!_

"It's no use Kakkarot! You can't find her!"

Goku ignored him, his gaze roaming erratically every time he appeared. _Man! He's going nuts!_

"Kakkarot!" Vegeta yelled, relaxing his shoulder's when the saiyan stopped, his breathing heavy. He saw Goku swing his gaze around the park again, before settling on him.

"We've got to find her!" His voice was harsh. "I can feel it. She's in trouble!"

"Well we're not going to find her if you go nuts!"

They stood there for a few minutes, the wind whipping around them, the hush of trees swaying the only sound.

"We need to find her, Vegeta. What if-"

Goku stopped. Both their heads whipped around, they stood still as a power rose and quickly faded again.

"Is that her?" Vegeta asked.

"I don't know. I don't recognize it," Goku said softly, his eyes still roaming.

It spiked again.

"Let's go!" Goku shouted, blasting off away from the city, Vegeta right behind him.

* * *

She fell to her knees, hands clenching the ground, as pain reverberated through her entire body. She hung her head, her hair falling forward to shield her face. Her tail hung limp behind her. Her sides hurt, one rib seemed to be broken, while the rest were sore and bruised. Her body moved up and down as she breathed deeply.

"Come on," a voice taunted from above her, "I know you have more than that."

Her hands balled into fists, and she closed her eyes. She heard him land next to her, the next instant she was yanked up by her hair, her feet leaving the floor as she stared at the demon. She hung limp, no more fight in her, as he studied her, an evil grin sliding over his features.

"Too bad," he said, his voice low, "And Babidi had such high hopes for you, little girl."

He smirked, dropping her, blasting her in her stomach before she could hit the ground. She smashed into the wall. A gasp escaped her as she felt another rib break. She had no strength to cry. Her body fell, hitting the ground with a thud, landing hard on her side. She didn't move.


	21. Chapter 21

Wishes from the Heart – Chapter 21

Goku and Vegeta studied the figure lying on the floor. The body was a crumpled mess, the arms bruised and bleeding. The person's face was obscured by a pile of hair, it's black mass fanned out over one arm. The outfit on the figure was ripped and shredded in various places. They could see blood seeping from underneath the body. The person seemed to be barely breathing, their chest not showing any movement. A tail lay limp behind the body, the tip resting on one ankle.

That was the most surprising of all.

"Another saiyan." Vegeta said softly, his gaze never leaving the furry appendage that lay unmoving. He noticed Goku hesitate for a moment, before quietly walking over to the still body. He bent down, and Vegeta knew the instant he recognized the person.

His power spiked phenomenally.

Vegeta crossed his arms, studying the two people in front of him. "Who is it Kakkarot?"

Goku ignored him.

He bent down, gently lifting the person in his arms. The long mane of hair cascaded over one arm, the tail hanging down over the other. Vegeta watched as Goku paused, seeming to study the persons' face. He felt the warrior's power spike even higher.

"Who is it?" Vegeta asked again. Goku was still for a moment, then he turned.

Vegeta's face went white. Trista lay unmoving, not uttering a sound, even when Goku pulled her closer to his chest. He saw pure rage settle on the saiyan's face.

"Kakkarot," Vegeta said softly. Goku finally looked up at him. They studied each other for a moment, before Vegeta slowly nodded.

* * *

The saiyan prince watched as Kakkarot flew away, the woman laying securely in his arms. He figured the man wanted some time with her, since he didn't use instant transmission. There wasn't much they could do for her anyway. Vegeta waited until they disappeared, before slowly turning around and powering up.

"Time to take out the trash," he muttered softly.

* * *

Goku landed outside the compound, staring down at Trista's unmoving figure. He could tell she had broken ribs, the tell-tale sign of bruises and blood along her sides was evident of that. A dark purple bruise had already formed along her jawbone. Cuts and gashes, along with discolored spots, dotted her face and body. He closed his eyes for a moment. _If only we had gotten there sooner._ Goku listened to her shallow breathing, her chest barely rising, her eyes never opening. He swallowed, suddenly scared to death._ What if she doesn't make it!_ He instantly transmitted inside Bulma's lab. He heard a clank behind him. Goku turned around, watching as Bulma's face turned white.

"Oh my God!" she whispered.

Goku swallowed down a sob. "Help her," he said, his voice breaking on the last word. She nodded, never taking her eyes off of Trista's still figure. Bulma quickly cleaned off the table, gesturing for him to lay her on it. He gently lowered her to the surface, swiping away strands of hair from her face. Bulma watched him lovingly touch the woman's face. She felt tears rise in the back of her throat. _Oh God, Goku! I hope we can save her._

"Goku," she said softly. She waited for him to finally look up at her.

"We need to get to work, quickly," she whispered, meeting his gaze. She winced at the anguish swirling in his eyes.

He nodded, stepping back, situating himself not too far from the woman, watching the other doctor's like a hawk as they filed in.

Bulma walked up to him hours later, finding him sitting on the steps outside her lab. She had noticed him leave earlier, and she figured he wanted privacy to grieve. She studied his tortured face, laying a hand on top of his in silence.

"We've done all we could Goku," she explained softly. "Now it's just a waiting game."

He barely nodded, his gaze riveted in front of him, a deep furrow between his eyes. "Do you think she'll make it," he asked after a few minutes.

A hand came up to cover her mouth as she bit back a sob, a single tear fell from the corner of her eye.

"It doesn't look good, Goku," she admitted softly.

She saw her friend tense, his muscle's twitching from almost unbearable rage.

"It's my fault," he admitted, his voice low.

"Goku," Bulma protested.

"If I had gotten there sooner, if I had been able to detect her energy, recognize it, I could have gotten there in time to protect her."

Bulma closed her eyes at the sound of his harsh words.

"Goku," she said softly, "listen to me." Bulma tugged gently on his shirt sleeve when he didn't immediately turn. She waited for him to meet her gaze. "It's no ones fault. If you want to blame someone, blame the people who did this to her."

Goku suddenly stood. "I got to go," he stated, not looking back at her sitting on the steps.

"Goku! Where-"

"I can't watch her die!" His voice was harsh. She saw his shoulder's shake.

"I can't..."

He didn't finish, just blasted off, away from her and the woman laying in her lab, hanging on for dear life.

* * *

Vegeta found her still sitting there, on the steps where Goku had left her hours earlier. She had her head in her hands, softly crying. His eyes widened.

"Is she...?" he asked softly.

Bulma shook her head, finally looking up at him for a moment before she spoke.

"Not yet."

Vegeta frowned. "So, it's just a waiting game then." He watched Bulma slowly nod, looking away from him.

"Where's Kakkarot? In there with her?"

He jerked in surprise when she shook her head.

"Gone," she whispered, watching Trista's sister hurry towards her.

Breanna walked across the yard, her eyes never leaving Bulma.

"Can I go in and see my sister now!?" she asked desperately.

Bulma didn't look at her. After a moment's hesitation, she nodded. Breanna brushed past her, not giving Vegeta a glance, and quickly slammed the door behind her.

"Tell me the truth."

He watched Bulma close her eyes for a moment, before opening them and settling her blue gaze on him.

"She's going to die."


	22. Chapter 22

Wishes from the Heart – Chapter 22

They all stood back and watched the young woman laying on the table. The only sound in the room was a soft sob from the person standing beside her. Vegeta and Bulma watched, sad expressions on their faces, as her sister clutched her hand. Another sob escaped past her lips, tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, as she looked down at the only sibling she had. Bulma felt tears well up in her throat as she watched, helpless to do anything.

"I'm sorry!" Breanna sobbed, clenching Trista's hand until her knuckles turned white. The girl didn't move. Her sister let out another sob, seeming ripped from her chest, her knees buckling as she heard the heart monitor continue to slow.

"I should have taken you back the minute I realized you came over!" she cried.

"This is my fault!" Breanna said around a sob.

"Breanna," Bulma said softly, "It's not your fault!"

She didn't say anything, just continued to cry.

Bulma sent a beseeching look towards Vegeta, but he wasn't looking at her. His face seemed to get harder with every slow beep of the monitor.

"Another, gone," she heard him whisper.

She looked back towards Trista's still form, regret and guilt squeezing her chest. _If only I hadn't convinced her to stay. Goku...I'm sorry. _

"She died because of what she was!" Breanna stated, taking a deep breath, seeming to try to get a hold of herself. She slowly got to her feet, gazing gently down at her sister, smoothing the hair away from her face. "She died because of what she could have become," she whispered, her voice echoing through the lab. Silence fell as the beeping started slowing even more.

_Beep...Beep...Beep...Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

Bulma turned her head away, closing her eyes as the monitor flat lined. She choked back a sob, settling her gaze on the wall, not being able to look at the woman she couldn't save.

They all gasped when Goku appeared. They watched him study Trista's face, before slowly walking up to the side of the table. Breanna closed her eyes, opening them a moment later to settle on the man across from her.

"It's too late," she softly whispered.

She watched a muscle jump in his jaw. He didn't say anything. He continued to gaze down at the woman they knew he loved.

They all cried out when he suddenly reached down and lifted her in his arms. The sheet draped on the floor as he settle her against him.

"What are you doing, Goku!?"

"What are you doing to my sister!?"

"Kakkarot! What's the matter with you?"

He ignored them. He took a few steps back.

They watched as he started to concentrate.

"No!" Breanna shrieked, "You are not going anywhere until you tell me where you're taking my sister!"

Silence fell as they watched him struggle with his decision. He finally settled his gaze on Breanna.

"I'm taking her to Shenron." he stated softly.

Bulma and Vegeta's eyes widened. Breanna looked down at her sister, then back up at the saiyan.

"Who's Shenron?" she asked shakily.

Goku looked down at the woman in his arms. "I'm going to wish her back," he stated, not looking up.

"Kakkarot, are you sure you know what your doing?" Vegeta asked softly, studying his fellow saiyan.

"As long as she hasn't died before, I can wish her back."

He looked up at them.

"Don't even think about stopping me!" he growled.

He turned to walk away.

"Uh..."

Goku swung back around, studying Breanna intently.

"Something you want to tell me," he said, his voice low.

Breanna backed up, pressing her lips together. She stared wide-eyed at the man holding her sister.

Goku swung fully towards her, taking a step forward.

"If there's something you need to tell me that could jeopardize my chances of wishing Trista back, you'd better tell me," he said softly, studying her intently.

She didn't say anything.

"NOW!"

They all jumped. Breanna's lips trembled slightly as she tried to form words.

"She has..." she whispered.

"What?"

She took a breath. "She has died before, when she was five," Breanna said softly, her gaze never leaving Goku's.

They saw his face turn ashen.

"What!" he whispered.

"Um..." she took a steady breath. "We were playing in the yard one day, and...um...I kicked the ball we were playing with. It...it rolled out into the street, and...um...she ran after it."

They watched her briefly close her eyes, before opening them, regret shining through.

"She got hit by a car. It didn't even slow down! Nobody even saw it coming. She was rushed to the hospital, but she died on the way. They couldn't get her heart started again. She...she was dead for about half an hour. Then..."

Breanna sobbed, clenching her eyes shut as the memory of that day floated through her mind.

"What happened?" Goku asked gently.

"My mom and dad...well...they were trying to get the doctor to do surgery, to at least try something. They were...um...in the hall talking to the doctor when..."

Her eyes snapped open, and she looked at her sister lying in Goku's arms.

"And she just," she started, her voice soft, "her heart just...started beating again! I screamed, and mom and dad ran in...and of course...they were relieved to see her alive but...they didn't see the way she woke up!"

They watched Breanna gulp.

"She...her eyes just...popped open. And...she...she looked right at me and smiled. Even though I was only twelve, I knew...I realized then that she really was different."

Her eyes met Goku's.

"She has died, Goku," she studied his face, "and came back."


	23. Chapter 23

Wishes from the Heart – Chapter 23

Silence rendered the air.

They all watched the woman laying limp in Goku's arms. Her hair hung over one arm, her legs and tail the other. Her body moved as Goku shook. They saw his arms tighten around her momentarily, before gazing down and studying her face.

"Should we wait?" Bulma asked, curiosity seeping onto her face as she watched Trista's still form.

Nobody said anything.

Breanna laid her head in her hands, her elbows resting atop the table her sister occupied moments before. Nobody moved.

"How?" Goku whispered.

All eyes focused on him. "What?" Breanna asked.

"How?" he said louder.

"How...what, Goku?" she gazed at him, puzzled. "I don't under-"

"_How did she come back_?" He practically shouted.

Bulma and Vegeta's gaze swung from Goku to Breanna. They waited for her answer. She started shaking her head.

"I don't know, Okay!"

"You mean to tell me that she came back on her own, and no one questioned it?" Goku's gaze was hard as he focused on the woman by the table.

"No, that's not what I'm saying Goku! There were plenty of questions! Tons! They kept asking me what happened, and I _don't know!_ I don't know what happened, and Trista refused to talk about it!"

"Why did she refuse to talk about it?"

Breanna was quiet for a moment. She hesitated before answering. "She said she didn't remember," she stated softly.

"She didn't remember!" Bulma's voice made her jump.

She shook her head. "No. She said the last thing she remembers is running for the ball, then waking up in the hospital bed, seeing me beside her. " Breanna paused for a moment. "She said that's why she smiled, because she saw her sister standing there, and she wasn't afraid." A sob escaped her.

Goku's brow furrowed.

Everyone jerked alert when he suddenly started walking back towards the table. Goku gently laid Trista back down, putting his hand behind her head as she was lowered to the metal. He gazed down at her, studying her face intently. Goku bent down and gently kissed her lips, whispering something too low for anyone to hear.

Their hearts broke as they watched.

He slowly straightened, his gaze roaming over her before quickly stepping back, and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Breanna asked, her eyes searching the spot Goku was just standing at, confused.

Nobody said anything.

Vegeta suddenly spoke. "If I know Kakkarot," he stated, walking closer to the table, gazing down at Trista. "He's got a Plan B."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I kinda hit a stalemate after writing this little bit. Got writer's block while trying to figure out exactly where I want to go with this story. I hope you've enjoyed it so far! Thank you for your reviews!**


	24. Chapter 24

Wishes from the Heart – Chapter 24

Trista shot up on the table.

She studied the sheet, acknowledging Breanna sleeping in a chair next to the table. Bulma's head came up, noticing the woman was awake.

"Oh my God! Trista!"

Vegeta's head whipped around in time to see Trista throw her legs off the side of the table. She dropped the sheet. He quickly turned, his cheeks flushing. Bulma walked up to the woman, happy she was alive, only to have a very strong hand push against her chest. The next instant she was flying through the air, thankfully Vegeta caught her inches before she slammed into the wall. They watched as Trista stopped, jerking some clothes from the pile on the table next to the wall. She pulled them on, stopping and tensing. Her tail whipped behind her. They could see her muscles bunching as she clenched her hands. She slowly turned her head and stared at them. Both Vegeta and Bulma's eyes widened. Her eyes were hard, a dark opaque black that seemed bottomless. Vegeta felt Bulma shiver under his hands. They watched Trista study them, a smirk appearing on her face. Her hair suddenly flashed gold, and she took off, straight through the roof. Everyone stood in shock for a moment before scrambling to figure out what just happened.

* * *

Goku's head whipped around, staring out towards where Bulma lives. He ran forwards a little, his gaze intent on the sky. _What the hell is that!?_ He shot up, heading to Capsule Corporation as quickly as he could. He felt a power rush past him, and looking towards the power source, he didn't recognize it, so he didn't stop and instead quickly made his way to Bulma and his friends.

He landed outside the lab, watching the chaos with wide eyes. He spotted Bulma running towards him, her face white. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"What's going on?"

Bulma gulped, trying to catch her breath as she gazed up at her friend. "It's," she gasped, coughing a little. "Trista! She's...she. I don't know how to explain it. She got up..."

Bulma watched Goku's face light up for a moment, but it quickly diminished as she shook her head, her eyes full of fear.

"Goku," she said softly, "It wasn't her. I mean it was Trista, but she didn't act like the woman we know. She..."

Goku watched as Bulma rubbed her chest, a bruise showing above the collar of her shirt. He gasped. "What happened?"

Bulma looked down at her chest, her face seeming to go even whiter. Her eyes met his. "That's what I was trying to tell you! Goku! She...it's like she was possessed."

Goku continued to stare at her chest. "Did Trista do that?" he asked quietly.

He saw the prince walk up, staring at his ashen face. Vegeta's face was grim.

"It doesn't look good Kakkarot. I don't know what's wrong with your woman, but she almost seriously hurt my wife! She could have killed her, and another thing," Vegeta studied Goku for a moment. "She's not the same woman you loved a couple days ago," he stated quietly.

Goku looked towards the lab, watching as the workers started patching the roof, their yellow hard hats bobbing around the estate. "Did she do that too?" His gaze never left the building. Vegeta and Bulma nodded, watching Goku's eyebrows narrow, his face turning grim as they studied him. Bulma looked to her husband. "Can you help him, Vegeta?" He nodded.

A few minutes later, Yamcha, Krillin, Piccolo, and the rest of the fighters touched down, their faces as grim as Vegeta's as they walked to the three standing off to the side.

"Man!" Yamcha said softly, staring at the damage to Bulma's lab. "This is intense."

"Who did this?" he asked, turning and looking at Goku. The man didn't utter a word.

"Trista." Vegeta's voice spoke over the noise, though the pitch was still low.

Everyone else was quiet, fear and trepidation coursing through them, leaving their own thoughts to themselves.

"What are we going to do?" Piccolo asked quietly.

Nobody said anything. They didn't know what to do. All eyes turned to Goku. They all watched in surprise as his face hardened.

"I'll find her. You guys stay here for the moment and guard Bulma and Breanna."

"Oh, yeah. Where is Breanna?" Yamcha asked, his gaze surveying the estate.

Bulma's lips pinched. "She's up in Trista's old room. She didn't want to be bothered right now."

"She's sorry she missed her sister waking," Bulma muttered, rubbing her chest again. "Although I told her it was a good thing."

They studied one another, then looked at Goku, noticing his jaw clenching. He powered up, a second later he was gone.

* * *

Goku found her blasting yellow bursts of energy towards a city, a maniacal smile spread on her face. She laughed through her teeth as the blasts hit, the boom loud as it hit the buildings, blowing massive holes into the ground. The buildings that stood there once were now nothing but smoke, the people gone. Goku gritted his teeth, staring in surprise and fear at the woman he loved. The most shocking thing was her hair. It was gold! Her tail whipped behind her, the same color. Goku didn't know what to make of this. He heard her giggle through clenched teeth, turning as he appeared a few feet behind her. He saw a smirk slid over her face, static waving down her body as she gazed at him with seemingly dead eyes.

"Nice of you to show up." Her voice seemed to echo, her voice throaty. It wasn't the woman he knew. He narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?" Goku clenched his hands at his sides, powering up.

She studied him, her smirk still in place. She tipped her head to the side a little. "Forgot me so soon, huh! I guess that's what happens when you've had your fun!"

Goku frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Trista giggled a little. "Why, you and me!" She licked her lips, crooking her finger at him. "But if you wanna go another round, I'd be happy to," she giggled, the maniacal sound sending a shiver down his spine. She looked him up and down.

Goku clenched his jaw, narrowing his eyes, trying to determine just what was going on here. "You're not Trista!" He watched as she threw her head back, a deep, throaty laugh escaping her. She looked back at him. "Wrong," she said quietly, smoothing a hand down her hair. "I'm just her better half."

She smirked at him. "Too bad," she seemed to pout, "You're never going to see that pathetic excuse for a saiyan anymore." A small smile spread over her lips, "Not while I'm in charge! By the way, did you enjoy your little tryst with her? I hope so, because your never going to experience it again! This little number has bigger and better things to dominate besides a low class saiyan," she sneered. "Oh, and another thing," she giggled, "How's your little blue-haired friend? Hope I didn't hurt her too bad."

Goku powered up another level, racing towards her, fist raised. She smiled, her eyes wild. He scrunched forward, his breath leaving his body as she buried her fist in his stomach. He choked, not being able to catch his breath. She suddenly grabbed his shoulder's.

"Goku! Help!" Her desperate voice had his head whipping up. Her hair was brown again, her green eyes pleading with him. Tears rolled down her face. In a blink of an eye, she was gone, replaced by the crazy blond in front of him.

"She could never be good enough for you, you know," Trista stated, before bringing her fist down between his shoulder's. He smacked the ground, the earth beneath him cracking in two. Goku shot up, powering up even more, narrowing his eyes as he watched her twirl in the air. "So much power! So little time!" she sang, flying over to him in an instant, grabbing his face before he could move. Her hair turned brown again.

"Goku! Run!" Her green eyes pleaded with him as she softly kissed his lips. Trista pushed him back, her breathing coming in spurts. She sobbed. "Go! Run before she kills you!"

Goku was knocked down a moment later, his head and shoulders pounding the earth. He looked up, studying the blond figure floating a few feet above him. He breathed deeply one more time, then got up.

"Come on! The great _Goku _can't land a punch on little 'ol me!" she smirked, her face splitting into a crazy smile.

"What a joke! You won't hit me because I remind you of someone? Hmmm? How about this?" She was in front of him in an instant, gazing down at him. She leaned forward.

"You're never going to see your precious female again. I've got the wheel, and I'm not letting go," Trista whispered in his ear. She lifted enough to watch his face go white, laughing in amusement when he tried to swing at her face.

She punched him in the gut, watching as his body sank into the ground as she did it, over and over.

She landed, her feet touching the ground next to him, looking down at him as he gasped and choked. A frown marred her face.

"You're pathetic," she grimaced, shooting her hand out.

He heard someone scream as the ball of energy filled his vision, and he felt his power fade around him.

* * *

The Z fighters heads jerked up. They stared wide eyed to the north, watching the expanse of yellow light over the horizon, desperately feeling for Goku's energy signal.

They couldn't find it.

"What's going on!?" Bulma asked, frantic at the looks on their faces. They were all silent for a moment.

"Trouble," Vegeta finally stated quietly.

They powered up and took off.


	25. Chapter 25

**Warning: Violence and Language**

Wishes from the Heart – Chapter 25

The fighters flew, their gazes fixed on the eerie golden light that seemed to encompass the north city. Where Goku was last felt. They all looked at one another before picking up speed, hurrying towards the source of all this turmoil.

The fighters stared at the woman in front of them, fear coursing through them. Vegeta and Piccolo gritted their teeth at the power emanating from her. They saw her blast another building, then another, her crazy laughter reaching them. Her golden hair flew behind her as wind from the blast flew up, whipping her hair and clothes back. Her tail danced behind her, seeming to slash excitedly at her exuberance. They could see her muscles bunch from where they stood, her profile hard. Her head turned, looking straight at them. Krillin and Gohan gasped at the dark, intense look in her eyes. They watched her slowly smile, whatever maniacal thoughts running through her mind shining thru. The evil look in her eyes sent shivers down their spines, the blood in their veins turning to ice.

"That's not Trista," Gohan whispered, staring at the woman a dozen feet away from them.

They watched as she grinned wider, her neck stretching as she looked down her nose at them. She laughed through clenched teeth.

"More play time!" Her voice echoed around them, their eyes widening as a burst of energy shot through her, at the amount of power coursing off her. Static raced down the ball of energy surrounding her, growing a little at a time, until they had to move back to keep from touching it.

Trista stared at them, finally resting her eyes on Gohan. "Why don't you come and take a pop at me, like dear old daddy! Come on!" she taunted, "I wanna play!" she said slowly, chuckling deep in her throat.

She flew closer, the ball of energy evaporating as she stopped suddenly.

Her hair suddenly flashed brown, her green eyes wide as she stared at them in terror. "Kill me Vegeta! Please!" she pleaded, her gaze meeting his for a moment before her hair flashed gold again. A giggle escaped her.

"You can try!" Trista taunted, a maniacal smile on her face once more. "You can't kill me Vegeta! You're too weak!" She laughed, her head falling back as her deep voice boomed out.

They felt Vegeta power up, gritting his teeth and glaring at the woman. "Vegeta!" Piccolo yelled, "she's just toying with you. She knows which buttons to push! Stay focused!"

He didn't listen as his power continued to spike. He flew at her, enraged. She laughed, her head falling forward in time for his fist to connect with her jaw. She didn't flinched, her eyes hard as she looked at him for a moment. Her smile was wild as she grabbed him by his hair, shoving her fist into his chest. The sound of fist hitting flesh repeatedly echoed through the air as she continued to pound on him. They heard a crunch, Vegeta gasping at her relentless assault. Blood started appearing on the back of his outfit, his blue spandex shivering with every blow.

"Stop! Trista! You'll kill him!" Gohan yelled, watching in horror as blood ran in rivets down Vegeta's back.

She ignored Gohan, continuing to pound her fist into Vegeta's chest until she watched his eyes dull. She grinned in pleasure, meeting his eyes before finally flinging him away as his hair turned black once more.

"Bye Bye, Princey," she giggled, blasting him as he fell towards the earth.

They all watched in horror as he smashed into the ground. Vegeta didn't get up.

Piccolo and Gohan gritted their teeth, glaring in rage at the woman in front of them. The rest of the fighters lowered to the ground, rushing to Vegeta's side as smoke billowed around him.

"Who's next!" Trista asked in anticipation, bringing her arms to her sides. Her gaze jumped from Piccolo to Gohan, and back again.

"Eeny, Meeny, Miny, Moe.." she giggled.

They tensed as she powered up even more. The maniacal grin still on her face.

"I'll think I'll choose..."

She disappeared.

"You!" She blasted Piccolo, appearing inches from him and shooting a yellow ball of energy into his surprised face. She watched as he fell towards the water, smoke streaming off him as his body splashed, quickly sinking below the surface.

"Piccolo!" Gohan shouted, watching his friend sink into the body of water, before setting his enraged eyes on the woman a few feet from him. She brought her hand up to her chest, laughing as the namek disappeared.

Gohan yelled, rushing towards her as he powered up. She smacked him away, backhanding him across the face, not bothering to look at him as he crashed on the other side of the island. Yamcha and Tien stared up at her.

"What the hell are we going to do!?" Tien whispered fiercely. He saw Yamcha shiver slightly. "I don't know," Yamcha murmured, looking back down as Vegeta slowly got to his feet.

"Hand me another bean," He stated, not looking at either of them. His gaze never left Trista as Krillin laid another in his hand. He quickly ate it, narrowing his eyes and powering up.

"Vegeta," Tien warned.

"Shut up! She needs to be stopped!" Vegeta blasted up, watching as Trista's eyes widened, her smile getting bigger as he got closer.

Peels of laughter shot out of her as she easily blocked his assault, fending him off like a pesky fly. He growled, swinging with everything he had, his fist stopping inches from her face as she grabbed his arm. A moment later his hand was pressed to her chest, her hands tight around his wrist.

"Kill me Vegeta! Now!"

His gaze jerked up, meeting terrified green eyes, her brown hair flying across her face as she begged him to end her life. Seeing her like that, willing to die, he clenched his eyes closed. _Forgive me Kakkarot!_

"Hurry Vegeta! Before she comes back!"

He powered up, only to feel his wrist crack from the pressure of her hands. He grunted in pain, his eyes snapping open and meeting Trista's black ones. She laughed, her golden hair blowing behind her as she powered up. She backhanded him across the face, watching with a smirk as he fell yet again towards the ground. This time he caught himself, dust billowing around him as he gritted his teeth, feet smashing the ground as he glared above him. They heard her insane laughter. _Where the hell is Kakkarot!?_

Vegeta gazed around him, trying to get a feel of the man's presence. Nothing, not even a flicker of energy.

"Has any of you seen Kakkarot?"

The others shook their heads, grim faced. He growled, clenching his teeth. Gohan flew over to him, also looking the terrain over. "Where's my dad!?" Vegeta didn't say anything. He didn't know.

They all watched Trista power up even more, her tail whipping behind her, her hair growing past her waist. They jerked in surprise.

"Where the hell is that power coming from?" Yamcha yelled, staring up at the woman in horror.

The fighters backed away in terror as she slowly descended, landing on the edge of the island. The water rushed up behind her as it hit the force of her power, smashing down onto the earth, flooding the pot-marks on the ground. She sent them another maniacal smile. Her eyes jumped erratically from one to the other, seeming not to be able to stay still.

"Who wants to play!?" She sang out, slowly striding towards them, crossing her arms.

She stopped suddenly, gasping. She fell to her knees, grabbing her head. "NO!" she screamed, pulling at the top of her head. Her hair flashed brown and gold repeatedly, her body shaking violently. They watched as she seemed to battle with herself, shaking her head frantically and banging the ground, the earth quaking. Her hair settled on brown for a moment.

Her head whipped up, looking straight at Vegeta. Her gaze was desperate.

"Damn it Vegeta! Do it! Forget about Goku!" they saw her flinch at the mention of the warrior, "Kill me, you son of a bitch!"

"What happened to Kakkarot!?" Vegeta yelled, watching her face go ashen. A sob ripped from her throat as she banged the ground.

"She killed him!" Her eyes closed for a moment, before she jumped up, running towards them. "Do it now! While I'm still in control!"

Vegeta jerked his arm forward, closing his eyes and looking away as he sent a blast toward her. They watched as she stood there, eyes closed, waiting for it to hit. The fighters eyes widened in horror as it was flung aside. A smirk appeared as Trista narrowed her eyes.

"Too late," she said softly, amusement shadowing her face as she slowly walked towards them, her golden hair settling behind her. Her tail wrapped around her waist. "Did you really think that would work? You have to do better than that," she stated, chuckling through her teeth.

Trista jerked to a stop again, gritting her teeth and clenching her fists at her sides. She seemed to be focused inward. "You're not gaining control again. You're weak and pathetic! You can't-" She screamed, clutching her head again, her eyes squeezed shut. She growled in agony, the sound animalistic. She stumbled, falling to her knees, shouting obscenities. Her hair flashed brown, then gold. Trista looked up, her teeth clenched as she seemed to focus on Vegeta again. She looked pissed. "You're not going to stop me!"

She flew at him, dust billowing behind her as she launched herself. Vegeta readied his stance, watching her fists. Trista suddenly stopped inches from him, her body shaking, her breathing erratic.

"Vegeta."

His eyes flew to her face at the soft cadence of her voice, meeting her steady gaze. Her eyes softened momentarily, the green irises tired and weary. Her hair was brown again.

"Do it," she softly demanded. He shot his arm up, pointing at her heart as her hair flashed blond for a second before settling back to brown. She gritted her teeth, growling under her breath.

"Do it, damn it!" She shouted in his face. This time he didn't hesitate.

"NOOOO!"

They heard the scream from behind them as four blasts went through Trista's chest. They heard her gasp, her gaze focused over Vegeta's shoulder, before flying backward, her shoulder's banging the ground as she slid across the dirt. She didn't move.

Goku raced passed them, sliding on the ground as he fell beside the woman. He lifted her head, laying it on his lap as he gently swiped the hair from her face. They noticed his hands trembling. He didn't look up.

"Goku! What the hell!" The fighters watched as his fist clenched in her hair.

"Dammit! Not again!" they heard him whisper, his voice choked "It didn't have to be this way!"

"Dad!" Gohan ran over to him, stopping five feet from where they lay. "She said you were dead!"

Goku didn't say anything.

"Kakkarot," Vegeta said softly, "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault Vegeta." Goku cupped Trista's chin, "You did what you had to do."

"Dad! Why did she say you were dead!?"

"She wanted the other to think that. She saved me." He didn't look up. They saw his shoulder's shake.

"How?" Yamcha whispered. They walked a little closer, gazing down at the fallen female saiyan.

Goku kept his gaze on her face. "They both knew I was coming. The other side of her relished in killing those people, and I tried to stop it. She beat me easily, I hate to say," he chuckled a little, the sound broken. "She was fixing to finish me when Trista was able to intervene at the last minute. She veered the shot, but it still hit me. She thought it killed me, but it shot me in the side." They saw a tear run down his face. "If it had hit me in the chest, I wouldn't be here right now."

He ran a hand through her hair, standing a moment later and lifting her in his arms. Trista lay limp, her skin ashen. They knew this time she wouldn't wake up. Piccolo slowly walked up to the group, accepting the bean Krillin gave him, gazing at the woman in Goku's arms.

"I thought she killed you!" Gohan said, his eyes wide, smiling a little at the namek.

"I would have if she had hit me full force." He watched everyone's eyes widen.

"But I was standing there, I saw her blast you!" Gohan said, staring at his friend.

"She held back," Piccolo explained, "I felt her lessen her power at the last second." He studied the saiyan woman.

"She was fighting whatever was possessing her. Trista wasn't going to let someone or something hurt those she cared for."

"She was fighting for her life." A muscle clenched in his jaw. "And ours."


	26. Chapter 26

Wishes from the Heart – Chapter 26

Goku and the others flew quietly to Capsule Corporation. Bulma ran up to them, her gaze setting fearfully on Trista for a moment before she realized the woman wasn't going to move. She lifted regretful and sorrowful eyes to Goku, but he paid no attention, instead walked towards the repaired lab, going through the doors and disappearing again. He didn't say a word.

They all watched sadly. Bulma's gaze slid back to them after a moment, her eyes troubled.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice low. She wrapped her arms around her middle.

Yamcha studied her for a moment before laying a hand on her shoulder. They watched her eyes close as she was told about the choice Vegeta had to make. About what Trista did in the end.

A tear slid out of her eye. She sobbed for a moment, her hand covering her mouth before she was able to silence it. She opened her eyes, her gaze settling on the crowd of fighters. "You guys," she whispered, looking around.

They continued to talk amongst themselves.

"Guys!" The fighters stopped talking and looked over at her. She studied them with wide eyes.

"Where's Vegeta?"

* * *

He watched as they disappeared, their power fading with every mile put between them, his whole body shaking with emotion. He clenched his hands at his sides. He stared, unseeing, at the spot where Trista's body laied earlier. _Another saiyan...a...super saiyan! Gone, by my hands! _He looked down at his clenched fist, letting his fingers unfurl and staring at the blood encasing the glove, his skin showing from the cuts and rips of the fight. _I've killed yet another of my fellow saiyans. This one a precious female, no less. We thought there weren't anymore, and come to find out, there was one right up under our nose. How could I have stood here and let myself do that despicable act!I relished her challenge, like any good saiyan warrior, but when she demanded me to kill her, I should have said no. The power she gave me wasn't meant for me to have. No matter her fighting, her reason, I should have kept her, a rare, precious female saiyan, alive! This isn't the son my father raised me to be! I'm not fit to be a prince!_ His knees hit the ground hard, his palms slapping the dirt as he fell forward. A sob escaped him. His shoulder's shook as another gut wrenching sob tore through him. _She would have made a great warrior. It doesn't matter that she was possessed. That could have been taken care of. She was a true warrior, one not weakened by everyday luxuries, like me and Kakkarot. _His thoughts strayed to his fellow warrior. He squeezed his eyes closed, his head hanging dejectedly between his arms. _Kakkarot. Goku. I'm sorry! I shouldn't have hit her with that final blast. It doesn't matter if she asked me to, I should have found a way around it. _He slammed his fists into the ground, watching as dust billowed up, cracks appearing beneath him. He did it again. And again. And again. He beat the ground until he had no desire, no strength to do it anymore. He threw his head back and screamed. _I'm not fit to be around those that I love!_

* * *

No one saw either saiyan. Although, Goku came out of hiding after a week, no one saw Vegeta. He had disappeared. They checked where the fighting had taken place, but he was nowhere to be found. Vegeta had vanished, and if Goku knew anything about it, he was tight lipped. And he knew exactly where, and why, Vegeta had vanished.

Goku gazed down at Trista's body, her ashen face stark against her dark hair. Her lips were blue, no longer the dark red hue that he loved. She was on the table she had vacated weeks ago. This time, though, they had no reason to suspect she would, or could come back. Not with a massive hole where her heart used to be. Vegeta made sure of that. There was no possibility of her rising again. Goku closed his eyes, swallowing hard before opening them again. He forgave Vegeta. Days ago. He knew the saiyan only did what he thought he had to do. He also knew that Vegeta wouldn't forgive himself. That's why he was gone. He felt guilt for what he did, and he couldn't face those he loved. Goku understood. But he also felt, after two weeks, that it was about time for Vegeta to own up to his feelings, and face the rest of them. Whether he liked it or not.

* * *

Goku landed behind the other saiyan. His friend and fellow warrior. Watching as the wind picked up and whipped their hair, the outfits they had on pressed hard against their bodies, Vegeta's still the one he wore during the fight, the tattered remains flapping. He never looked back. He didn't acknowledge Goku standing there.

"Vegeta," Goku said softly.

The prince gave no indication that he heard. He stood still, gazing out over the landscape. Whether he saw it or not was his determination.

"Vegeta, I forgive you. You know that. It's only right that you come back to your family."

The saiyans hands clenching were the only indication that he heard Goku's words. He didn't respond. They stood there, in silence, listening to the wind whip around them.

"I killed another one."

Vegeta's voice was soft, almost non-existent. He never turned.

"First Nappa. Now another, this one female."

Goku saw his shoulder's shake. "Do you know how rare it is for a female saiyan to be born, especially one with that sort of power?" Vegeta's voice was still soft, barely above a whisper.

Goku didn't say anything. He had already heard the story. Female saiyans were uncommon, but females born with the ability that Trista had. They were almost non-existent.

"Vegeta. You did what you had to do. Please, don't beat yourself up over it."

A muscle clenched in Goku's jaw, his eyes closed momentarily as he said the words. He opened them a moment later. Vegeta had turned towards him, studying him.

"You care," he said softly, "You care what happened, but your good nature is keeping you from ripping my head off. You know I'm not fit to be the prince. I've already killed two of our kind when our race is almost non-existent already." Vegeta turned back towards the cliff.

"Go ahead."

Goku jerked in surprise.

"Do it. Give me the fate you think I deserve," Vegeta demanded softly.

Goku frowned, his eyes narrowing. He studied Vegeta for a moment before stepping forward.

* * *

**A/N: Don't you just love cliffhangers!**


	27. Chapter 27

Wishes from the Heart – Chapter 27

Goku laid a hand on the prince's shoulder. He felt the muscles bunch and jump underneath his hand.

"I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're waiting for. Like I said, you did what you had to do. It might have been me delivering the final blow in the end."

He watched Vegeta turn slightly towards him.

"It would have killed me too," he confessed, watching the tortured eyes in front of him fill for a moment before Vegeta snarled, jerking his head away.

"But it wasn't you," the prince turned back, in control again. "It wasn't you that had to look into her eyes and know that you're killing one of your own, a good saiyan, a _female _saiyan."

Goku was quiet for a moment. "It could have been. And it would have been a lot harder on me than you Vegeta."

Vegeta barely nodded, acknowledging Goku and Trista's relationship for what it was, or used to be.

"Do you think that's why she chose me to do it and not you?" Vegeta questioned quietly.

Goku studied him, his eyes narrowed in thought. "She probably wanted her prince to do it. She knew I probably wouldn't have, so she wanted you to give the final blow. Trista probably figured you would respect her wishes in the end."

"That's why I'm telling you now, I forgive you. You did what you had to do. I don't think Trista would want it any other way," he said softly.

Goku closed his eyes, a sigh escaping. "But," he began, opening his eyes again and focusing on the man in front of him. "If you want a fight, so be it."

Vegeta stared at him for a moment. "What?"

Goku lowered, getting into fighting stance. "I have a lot of pent up rage Vegeta," he confessed, watching the prince's eyes narrow. "And if you want to fight it out, so be it!"

The prince studied him for a moment, before a small smirk appeared. "I knew it. You're not always sunshine and rainbows."

Goku smirked right back. "Duh!"

They launched themselves at each other. The echo of sonic blasts reverberated across the desert.

* * *

Breanna looked down at her sister.

She knew she wasn't coming back this time. The gaping hole in her chest gave credence to that. Breanna let out a shaky breath, but she didn't cry. She didn't have any more tears left.

Her hand slid up under Trista's, squeezing slightly. She listened as Bulma talked on the phone behind her, making arrangements for them to secretly cart her sister's body home. Her eyes slid shut. A lone tear trailed down her cheek.

_I should have taken you home the minute you and Goku popped into my apartment! But I wanted you both to work so much! You deserved so much happiness!_

She couldn't help it. A sob escaped her. Breanna quickly swiped the tears away, willing herself to stop. It was no use crying. It wouldn't change anything. She closed her eyes again, laying her hand on Trista's arm.

Her eyes popped open a moment later, turning as the door to the lab opened. The man who loved her sister stepped thru. Goku. Her eyes widened at the state of his clothes. They were in tatters. She opened her mouth, but Bulma beat her to it.

"What happened to you!?" Bulma screeched. She ran over to him, looking at the cuts and abrasions on his arms and legs.

A small, sad smile appeared. Breanna blinked. That's the first he's smiled in weeks.

"Me and Vegeta came to a truce," he stated.

She heard Bulma gasp at the mention of her husband. "Is he...Is he coming back?" she asked in a small voice.

"I'm here," Vegeta said softly, stepping through the door behind Goku.

Breanna heard Bulma screech a little before throwing her arms around him and hugging him furiously. Vegeta chuckled a little, wrapping his own arms around her. Bulma leaned back a moment later, and walloped him on the cheek.

"What was that for!?" Vegeta demanded.

Bulma settled her hands on her hips, still wrapped in Vegeta's arms. Breanna didn't know exactly how she did that. The woman poked him in the chest.

"That's for scaring the bejesus out of me and disappearing!"

She opened her mouth to say more, but Vegeta cut her off, swooping down and settling his lips on hers. Breanna blushed, hearing Bulma's moan all the way across the room. She turned back.

She bit back a scream.

Green eyes stared up at her. Trista slowly put a finger to her lips. Breanna looked at her chest. The hole was gone. Trista closed her eyes again, seeming to sleep. She gripped her hand a moment later when Breanna tried to pull away. "Come back down here later by yourself, okay sis!" Trista whispered, low enough for only Breanna to here. She didn't let go until her sister nodded, then laied back down, a small smile on her face.

* * *

_I have to be crazy for doing this!_ Breanna slowly crept down the stairs, leaving the room her sister occupied a few months ago. She bit her lip, pausing at the sliding glass door before silently opening it. She stopped when she got to the lab doors. _What if she's crazy again! What will happen if I'm alone with her and she snaps!? _Her mind snapped at her, _"It's your sister! She would never harm you."_ A shudder passed through her, fear settling in her mind as she slowly opened the door.

Trista sat on the table, her feet swinging, much like she did when she was little. Breanna fought back tears at the reminder. She noticed the blue spandex also, the armor encasing Trista's chest and stopping at her waist. Apparently she had changed. Her tail swung happily behind her. Breanna focused on her eyes, knowing from Goku and the others that they had been black when she was possessed. Trista's eyes were a clear green, so vivid that it almost hurt to look at them. Her hair stayed chesnut brown. Normal. Breanna sighed in relief. She jumped a moment later when Trista hopped off the table.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Trista asked, gazing at her curiously.

Breanna gulped, a little afraid to even say anything that might remind her of the past few weeks. "You," she paused, taking a breath. "You don't remember?"

Trista's eyes narrowed, her brow puckered in thought. "Mmmm," she tapped her finger on her chin for a moment before she focused her gaze back on Breanna. "I remember something about me sparring with Vegeta and the others, but other than that..." she shrugged.

Breanna stared wide-eyed at her. _Could it be she doesn't remember?_ She watched as Trista grabbed a little bag, the same one she had when she came here. _Or is she pretending? Is she trying to trick me?_ Her gaze focused back on her sister as Trista spoke.

"Oh, before we leave, I need to make a quick pit stop. You can wait for me at your apartment. Kay!"

She seemed...perky! Breanna continued to stare at her sister, amazed at the change in her. She hesitated, almost afraid to ask where she was going.

"Where are you going?"

Trista sent her a saucy grin. "I'm going to pay a visit to Goku."

Breanna bit back a gasp. She had to practically bite her tongue to keep from telling Trista everyone thought she was dead. She watched, her throat closed with too many emotions, as Trista sent her another bright smile, then blasted off.


	28. Chapter 28

**Warning: Lemon**

Wishes from the Heart – Chapter 28

_He could see the curtains billowing in the dark. The moonlight shone brightly thru the window, the panes open wide. He watched as shadows of the trees outside swayed on the floor, moving with the wind as it howled gently outside. He sighed, closing his eyes and fighting down the wave of tears that seemed to clog his throat. They burned, leaking out of the side of his eyes and he squeezed them shut. A sob escaped him, the final blow that took Trista's life running through his mind again. He watched as her gaze met his, before the life was snuffed out of her forever. He felt the silky tresses of her hair in his hand, his shoulder's bunching as he remembered the look of relief on her face as she died. In the privacy of his own room, he cried. Gut wrenching sobs escaped him, muffling them in his pillow so as not to wake his son, sleeping a couple doors down. The pain in his chest intensified until he couldn't stand it any more, and jumped up. _

_She was there._

_He closed his eyes, and opened them again, thinking that he was dreaming. She was still there, perched on his window sill, a gentle smile on her face. She quietly jumped down, slowly walking towards him. She studied his face for a moment, before reaching up and gently wiping a lone tear away. "Trista," his voice trembled. He saw the emotion swirling in her eyes as she studied him. A shuddering breath went through him._

"_How-"_

_She put a finger to his lips, gazing at them hungrily before pulling his head down to hers. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, lifting her and pressing her to him, in case this was a dream, he didn't want her leaving. He heard her moan deep in her throat, her hands burying themselves in his hair. He turned with her in his arms, gently laying her down on the bed. He pulled back, studying her face, cupping her cheek. She slowly sat up, pulling her top off, her hair cascading down her back as she threw the garment aside. He moaned, swooping in for another kiss, his hand meeting flesh as they roamed over her. She quickly grasped the waist band of his pants, untying the tie and letting them slowly fall down. She wrapped her arms around his neck, nipping his shoulder as he yanked her shoes off, the pants following close behind. She broke off, panting, raising up on her knees as she studied him, her gaze hot. He couldn't look away from her face, afraid he would wake up any moment. She ran her hands up his arms and over his chest, moaning as she felt the muscle jump underneath her hands. She licked his chest. He grabbed her waist, and with a growl, shoved into her, wrapping her legs around his waist, his arms snaking up her back as he held her shoulder's down. She moaned against his mouth as he swooped in for a kiss. He pressed her up against the wall, splaying a hand against the wood as he increased his pace. He covered her shout with his mouth, feeling her clench around him. His hand twirled in her hair, listening as she sighed in satisfaction. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, gazing in contempt at his face. She kissed him gently on the lips. _

"_Where do you think you're going?" he growled as she tried to go around him. _

_Instead of being offended, like he thought she might, she shot him a grin, her teeth flashing in the dark. He grabbed her by the waist, listening to her low chuckle, and laied her down on the bed. "I love you," he heard her whisper, almost too low for him to catch. He growled, swooping down and capturing her lips as he plunged into her again. _

The sunlight streaming into his bedroom woke him up. Goku sighed, lifting an arm and rubbing a hand down his face. He felt worn out. He groaned, looking towards the window, watching as the curtains billowed slightly. What happened last night came back to him with a jolt. He gasped. _Was it just a dream! _He bolted upright in bed, quickly looking around for a green eyed, brown haired saiyan. Disappointment ran through him a moment later as he gazed at the empty room. _Vegeta killed her remember!? She's dead! There's no possible way she could be alive!_ He sighed, swallowing with difficulty, falling back onto his pillow. His hand brushed something beside him. He looked over. Goku shot up in bed, grabbing the orange top with Trista's name on the back. _How did that get here?_ He scrambled out of bed, frantic. He fell, his legs wrapped in the sheets, before straightening himself up again and studying the bed. It was rumpled, too rumpled for just him to have slept in it. _Oh My God! Is she...did she recover?_ He raced around the room, pulling on clothes before flying out the window. He knew for certainty, and without a doubt.

Last night had been real!

* * *

Bulma yelled as Goku landed outside the lab.

"Oh My God! Goku...it's...I don't know how to tell you this, but...Trista's alive!"

Goku studied her for a moment.

"I know," he said quietly.

Bulma's eyes widened. "How-"

She saw his cheeks flush. "Goku!" she smacked his shoulder. "I can't believe you!"

"What!?"

"Here we are, scared to death Trista's on the rampage again, along with her sister, who's missing by the way, and you're sitting here telling me you hooked up with her last night!" Bulma screeched the last part.

Goku winced, not saying anything.

"Have you forgotten what happened, Goku!?"

He frowned at her. "No."

"Well, then what were you thinking-"

"What's going on?" Vegeta asked, walking up.

Bulma poked her chest. "We're sitting here in a panic, while he," she poked Goku in the chest, "Is getting lucky!"

Vegeta looked at him for a moment, and, noticing the flush creeping up his face, smirked. A chuckle escaped a moment later.

"I guess she's not evil anymore?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms.

A huge grin appeared on Goku's face. "No!" He kept smiling, even when Bulma smacked him on the head.

Vegeta threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

Breanna hesitated, looking over at her sister. Trista had a happy smile on her face, almost innocent like. Breanna didn't know how to feel about her sister at the moment.

"Are you sure?"

She watched Trista nod, grabbing her bag and stepping away from the patch of little white flowers at the edge of the forest, hidden by a clump of tall weeds and a huge tree trunk that seemed to encircle the patch. Trista hugged her. She took another step back, slinging the bag over one shoulder and smiling at her sister.

"I'm home."

Breanna's eyes filled with tears at that statement. Her lower lip trembled, knowing that this might be the last she saw her sister for a long time. She stepped towards her and wrapped her arms around her, fiercely hugging her.

"Hey!" Trista said softly, "It's not the last time your going to see me! You'll be back!"

Breanna hiccuped, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"I know. It's just...I thought we would be doing this together!"

Her sister smiled gently. "You'll be back," she said again, with great conviction.

"I'll try to come back as soon as I can! You know, just to check on you!" Breanna laughed a little, "what are big sister's for!"

They both hugged each other again, holding on a moment longer than necessary, before stepping back. Breanna watched as Trista settled the bag on her shoulder once more, turning and walking through the woods. Breanna felt her breath hitch as she stared at the spot Trista was at moments ago, before looking behind her and gazing at the patch of flowers.

Taking a deep breath, she stepped into them.


	29. Chapter 29

Wishes from the Heart – Chapter 29

She softly landed outside the compound, slowly letting a breath out as she walked across the grounds. She saw Bulma and the rest of her friends talking in the kitchen. Everyone was gesturing and waving wildly, Goku seeming to take the brunt of their verbal assault. _Why are they gaining up on him? What did he do?_ She walked a little closer, seeing Goku's eyes widen as he caught sight of her. She smiled, waving as he hurried out through the sliding door. He ignored the people inside hollering after him. They caught sight of Trista, standing a few feet away. They watched Goku hurry over to her, standing there and studying her for a moment before he grabbed her around the waist, swinging her around with a big smile on his face. They heard her laugh. No one said anything, watching the two warriors embrace. Vegeta finally stepped forward.

"First off, we need some answers Trista! Second off, you need to tell us what you did with Breanna!"

They all watched her smile over at Vegeta. "You're such a nut! I didn't do anything to my sister. She went back home."

She tilted her head for a moment, studying Vegeta as she laied a hand on Goku's arm. "What do you mean, you need some answers?"

They all looked at her in confusion, even Goku. He gently turned her towards him. "Trista," Goku began, studying her. "How did you come back? I mean, we all saw you die...again."

Her gaze went from his to the other fighters. Her brows furrowed. "What are you talking about? Come back? Come back from where? And I didn't die!" She said, a short laugh escaping past her lips.

They all looked at her, stunned. "Trista," Bulma said, "You've died...twice in the past two months. They watched as her eyes widened at Bulma's words.

"But..." she shot confused eyes towards Goku, "wouldn't I remember something like that! I mean.." she laughed a little. "That's kinda creepy."

"You're telling us you don't remember!?" Vegeta asked.

Trista shook her head, her eyes studying the ground.

"Interesting," Bulma whispered. Trista's gaze shot up, hearing her.

"Why is that interesting? If what you say is true, that's scary!" Unease settled on Trista's face. "If that's true, why don't I remember any of it?"

No one said anything.

Bulma took a breath. "Your sister said the same thing happened when you were five. You got hit by a car and died, but came back later." Her gaze studied the female saiyan. "You don't remember that either?"

"I-" Trista gulped. "I remember them asking me about it, but honestly, I didn't know what they were talking about. I don't remember anything they said happened. And now it's happened again! There's seriously something wrong you guys!"

Trista seemed to start hyperventilating, gulping and pressing a hand to her chest. Ironically, over the exact spot Vegeta shot. They all noticed this.

"Are you okay, Trista?" Bulma asked gently, watching the woman frantically shake her head.

She looked at Goku, her eyes frightened. "What the hell's going on?" He pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her as she started shaking.

"We'll figure it out," Goku said, looking over at Bulma. She nodded her head.

"Do you think this might have something to do with when Babidi kidnapped her?" Yamcha asked. "Cuz that's when a lot of this freaky stuff started happening!"

Bulma furrowed her brows. "But that doesn't explain it happening when she was five!" she looked at Trista. "Do you remember _anything_ else out of the ordinary happening when you were younger?"

They all focused on the female saiyan. Her brows scrunched in thought, and a frown appeared. She slowly shook her head, gazing at the ground.

"No. Nothing that I can remember." She met Bulma's gaze. "But then again, I can't remember the things you said I did these past few months, so what's to say nothing happened, when it might have?"

Bulma bit her thumb nail, thinking. She crossed her arms. "We need to get your sister back here. She needs to tell us anything she remembers about your childhood."

Trista shook her head. "But there's no way for me to get in contact with her. And I'm not going back, I've already decided I'm staying here."

Goku grinned behind her. She didn't notice, watching Bulma pull out a cell phone.

"I can just call her," she stated, dialing.

"How-"

Bulma held up a hand as someone on the other end answered.

"Hi! I know you just got home, but we need you back here pronto!"

They watched as Bulma listened for a minute, her brows furrowed.

"No...it's nothing like that...okay. I'll have Trista meet you. Bye!"

She looked at Trista. "She'll be here in three hours."

"How did you talk to her?"

Bulma held up the cell phone in her hand. "I gave her one I reprogrammed to catch my signal, so that she could get my phone call, just in case."

"Oh...in case what?" Trista asked, staring at everyone.

Nobody said anything.

"You guys! In case what?"

Bulma cleared her throat. "Um...in case an emergency arises. We've had a couple recently," she explained, looking away from Trista.

Goku laid his hands on Trista's shoulder's, standing behind her and giving Bulma a warning look. He squeezed her arms gently.

"Come on. You've got to be tired. Let's go rest while we wait on your sister," Goku suggested gently, frowning as he grabbed her hand and led her through the house.

The rest of them looked at each other for a minute, not real sure how to take what was going on. Vegeta scowled at the sliding door, the one Trista just disappeared thru.

"She should be watched. We need to keep an eye on her, just in case," he stated softly.

The others nodded.

* * *

Trista felt Goku wrap an arm around her waist, the bed moving as he snuggled closer. She felt his breath on the back of her neck, closing her eyes for a moment at the feel of him against her. She opened her eyes again, focusing on the window across the room. _How Ironic! It seems like a lifetime ago that Goku and I jumped out of that exact window. How simple was my life before he made that fateful call, to decide to expose me to the truth, instead of me sitting in the dark the whole time. How could I have changed so much since that day, and still feel like I'm me? And why was everyone freaking out when I showed up? It's like deja vu all over again. Why was everyone studying me and Bulma skating around my questions? If what they say is true, and I've died and came back, twice!, what was I doing when I was awake? Was I me and no one really noticed, or was I completely different? What the hell is going on with me, what kind of cosmic balance was upset for me to be going through all this strife? Is it because I came back, did it mess with some kind of order that wasn't supposed to be messed with?_ Her brows narrowed, deep in thought. She felt Goku move again behind her, but didn't move herself. She continued to stare at the window, trying to find some answers within herself that might be able to help solve what's been happening since she came here. She mentally started counting. _Okay, so One: I accidentally found the loophole that led me to this realm. Two: I'm finding things out that I shouldn't have known. Three: My sister comes here in her free time. Four: I found out I was born here, but no other important information. Five: I have a relationship with a person of this reality. Does the interaction of the two of us have anything to do with this? Six: I found out that I'm some sort of other species. Although I'm not real clear what that entails. I don't know the significance of that, even though that wizard seemed to act like it was important. Seven: My adoptive parents found me here, and took me back to their realm. Could that have started this chain reaction of events? Is that why odd things keep happening to me? Eight: ….I don't know who I am anymore..._

Trista felt a tear leak out of the corner of her eye, dissolving when it hit the pillow. She could feel her tail behind her, flicking in agitation. She let out a sigh, squeezing her eyes closed and just focusing on the man behind her, his even breathing somehow calming. She turned in the bed, studying Goku's face as he slept. _Is it because we're together that has been causing all of these chain reactions? Am I not supposed to be with him?_ Trista swallowed, an ache starting in her chest at not being with Goku anymore. _But you were willing to do it before, _her mind reminded her. _Before you were kidnapped by that psycho midget! And before you were forced to endure the "reminding" he subjected you to!_ She gazed at him again, gently brushing back a lock of hair that had fallen over his forehead. He sighed in his sleep, tightening his hold around her waist. She let him, for a moment, before slowly getting up, careful not to disturb him while he slept. Trista stared down at him, before leaning over and kissing his lips. He grunted in his sleep, sliding a hand over the spot she had been laying in. She watched his brows furrow, before flinging the window open, and gazing at him one more time, shot off and disappeared.

* * *

Bulma knocked softly on Trista's bedroom door. She didn't here anything. She knocked again. A few minutes later the door was flung open, a very rumpled Goku stood on the other side. He yawned, scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Bulma! What time is it? Is Trista already downstairs?" he asked, moving towards the chair by the window to pull his shirt on. He barely noticed the open window, pulling the shirt over his head. He turned back to Bulma when she didn't say anything.

"What?" he asked at the alarm he saw in her eyes. Goku watched her gulp.

"Um...I came up here to get you two because Breanna's going to be here soon, and...Goku. Trista's not downstairs with us," she stated, studying him.

His brows rose in surprise, staring at her for a moment before looking around the room. Nothing seemed to be missing. Even Trista's bag that she had over her shoulder earlier was still laying beside the bed. Nothing unusual. His gaze rested on the window, watching the curtains flutter for a moment before realizing it wasn't open when they came up here earlier.

"She's gone," Goku stated softly, his gaze never leaving the window.

He heard Bulma gasp, then the click of the door shutting. She came over to stand beside him. She laid a hand on his arm, waiting for him to turn towards her before asking her question.

"How do you know that Goku?"

He didn't say anything, just returned his gaze to the open window. "I know," he said softly, closing his eyes. She watched him swallow.

"Do you think she'll be back this time?" she whispered, looking over at the window herself.

His silence was answer enough.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! I didn't mean for it to seem like I was disregarding them, I just haven't worked on this story in awhile! I came upon a stone wall a while back, not real sure how I was going to progress the story. So! After all this time, here it is! I hope none of you are disappointed! It was actually fun to write!**

**A/N: Italics represent thoughts and/or memories! In this case, it also represents video footage!**

* * *

Wishes from the Heart – Ch.30

She didn't know what she was looking for. She slowly walked through the rubble, bits of glass crunching under her feet as she searched the area. There was almost nothing left, the place she had been held was gone, just bits and pieces of wall and metal scattered around the dirt. She stopped at the top of a toppled wall, gazing down at the ruined hideout of Babidi. _Was he the one that caused this!? Did he do something to me before my parents found me, to make it to where I possibly couldn't die? What had he planned for me? _Trista felt her throat close with fear, swallowing with difficulty as she slowly stepped down, her gaze on the ground as she skirted the remains. Something caught her eye. She stopped, staring for a moment before walking over, her eyes riveted to the bit of blond hair on the ground, sticking out of a mound of rocks and metal. She slowly bent down, pausing for a moment before moving a rock. She moved another one, going a little faster until she was frantically throwing the rubble behind her, not taking her eyes off the hair that got longer as it became more uncovered. Her breath hitched, her hand hovering over the piece covering the owners' face. Suddenly terrified, and not knowing why, Trista gulped before gently reaching down and removing the piece of wall. She screamed, scrambling back.

Her face stared back at her.

* * *

She screamed again, slipping as she got up to run. Her breathing labored, she glanced back. She didn't know why. She looked into dead green eyes, the glassy orbs shining in the dying sunlight. Trista paused, her body shuddering as she started to study the face of the person that was a carbon copy of her. The only difference is the woman's hair was blond. Not super saiyan blond, just...human blond. Taking a deep breath, she took a hesitant step forward. She paused five feet away, studying the head sticking out of the rocks still covering the rest of the body. Tips of the persons fingers were just visible through the rock. Trista's brows furrowed as she caught sight of metal. It was just a sliver, but the sight of it had her studying the face again. She stared at it, taking a couple steps closer and slowly bending down, resting her behind on her feet. She leaned forward. It was definitely metal appearing through small cuts in the woman's hands. Her gaze shot to the face, hesitating before reaching a hand out, barely touching the skin before yanking her hand back. She held her hand to her chest for a moment, her fingers curled, before reaching out again. Trista's fingers shook as she touched the cold, clammy skin. It felt like rubber. Her eyebrows rose a moment, before she scanned the features, noticing the wax like appearance of the face, the inhuman shine of the green eyes. They were glass.

Trista stared wide eyed at the thing. She couldn't wrap her mind around what she was seeing. _What the hell is this!? What is that? WHY DOES IT HAVE MY FACE!? _She suddenly stood back up, grabbing rocks and quickly uncovering the body. She stopped as she got to the last rock, throwing it behind her and looking down at the thing that was identical to her. The things body was covered with a pair of jeans and a white blouse, the tattered pieces fluttering as a breeze suddenly whipped down on them. She stayed like that, staring down at the 'woman', until something made her come to. A shift in the air, the sudden darkening sky, the disappearing rays of the sun. She didn't know, she just knew that she had to find out what the hell was going on. She knew she didn't have a lot of time. Trista bent down to the 'person' who gave her a glimpse of her own mortality.

* * *

They searched the whole compound, Goku and Vegeta lifting in the air to try to get a better sense of Trista's ki. Nothing. Bulma was frantic, making Breanna stay in her lab while she went to go talk to her husband and best friend. They were still outside, walking slowly around the compound, staying tense and ready unless they felt the woman's energy spike. So far, they couldn't even sense her presence.

"Do you think she's out killing again?" Bulma asked, her voice getting louder at the end. She wrapped her arms around herself, looking off towards the city. No eerie glow, no sign that there was anything unusual going on. Bulma swallowed, looking back at the two men in front of her. Both were grim faced, although Goku looked more heartbroken than anything else. She watched him study the sky, his throat working as he swallowed. Bulma watched him squeeze his eyes closed, before taking a deep breath and meeting her eyes. He slowly shook his head.

"I don't know," he whispered, looking down at the ground.

Her gaze went to Vegeta. A deep frown marred his face, his eyes narrowing a bit as he looked at the saiyan next to him, before looking back at his wife.

"Her energy would be spiking if she was doing anything similar to before."

They were silent for awhile, until Breanna walked up to them, studying their faces. She stopped beside Bulma, crossing her arms.

"My sister is not a bad person," she stated softly. "She wouldn't purposely hurt anyone."

No one responded to her words, just looked away as she raised her head to look at them. They all jerked in surprise when a familiar energy rose for a second, before fading again. The fighters joined the saiyans, making the women go back into the lab before taking off towards the east. They all looked at each other. The ki spike was where they found Trista, where Babidi's hideout used to be.

They flew faster.

* * *

They found her digging through rubble with her bare hands, not pausing when they all landed a few feet from her. Her clothing was disheveled, her hands cut and bleeding as she threw away pieces of metal. She seemed to be searching for something. Goku stepped towards her, pausing for a moment before laying a hand on her shoulder. Trista didn't turn, just started talking.

"You have to help me! I don't know what's going on! I need your help! Help me move this rubble! Come on! Help!"

She didn't pause as the words burst from her lips, her arms scrambling to clear the spot below her. The fighters looked at each other, before stepping up behind her.

"What are you looking for?" Goku asked softly, watching as she threw a hunk of metal to the side. She didn't speak for a moment.

"I don't know," they heard her whisper, her head never coming up.

"Well then what the hell are you doing digging your hands into rocks!?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms.

Trista didn't say anything, just pointed.

They all looked. Gasps emitted from the group, some of them going white faced at the woman laying a few feet from them. It was Trista. But...not. They looked at the woman scrambling through piles of bricks and metal, before looking back at the eerie blank face of the body. They all stepped closer to it, Goku reaching down and touching the face. The fighters watched him jerk back, stepping away and staring at it for a moment.

"It's..." he paused, the fighters watching him as he swallowed. "It's rubber," Goku finally whispered, bending down again. They watched as he rolled the body over, gasping at the gaping hole in its back. Wires and circuits spilled out of it, the black hole in its back showing there wasn't anything remotely human inside. It was just a shell. With a sound of disgust, Goku stood up, turning away from it and walking quickly towards Trista. They all watched as he got to her, lifting her up to stand as she tried to move a massive piece of wall lying in front of her.

"What the hell's going on, Trista!?"

His voice floated over to them, anger and puzzlement blanketing the sound. She jerked away from him, not saying anything. Just bent down and tried to move the wall again. They heard her grunt, before letting her arms fall with a sigh. She looked back up at Goku.

"You could help, you know!"

Goku didn't move for a moment, just continued to study her. He looked at her again as he bent down, grabbing the wall and flipping it over. The sound of it crashing was loud in the still valley. No one said anything, just continued to watch the two. Goku jerked her up again, holding on when she tried to move away.

"What's going on?" he asked again, his voice quiet this time.

Trista studied him, the fear and wildness in her eyes making the fighters step closer to Goku. Pure terror flitted over her features, before she gasped for breath.

"I don't know!" she choked out, falling against the saiyan as he put his arms around her.

The fighters didn't say anything, Vegeta turning and looking back at the form on the ground. He walked over to it. They watched him bend down. He turned the woman over. They all gasped as he ripped the blouse down the middle. Some of them looked away, flushing at the sight of the woman's naked chest. Vegeta seemed unfazed as his eyes narrowed, studying the tattoo located above one breast. He hollered for Goku, not looking away. The prince didn't look up as Goku strolled back over to him. They watched him pause for a moment at the sight of Vegeta holding the blouse open, before stopping beside them. He looked down, studying what Vegeta wanted him to see so badly. Goku's eyes narrowed.

"The red ribbon symbol!?" he whispered, looking to the woman's face. He studied the glass eyes for a moment before looking back, watching as the live Trista stepped towards him. She stared down at the thing, noticing the tattoo.

"What is that?" she asked, listening with half an ear as the rest of the fighters gathered behind them.

"The red ribbon army symbol," Goku stated, looking back down at the woman.

"What is that?" Trista asked, looking up at Goku before settling her gaze back down at the woman who was an eerie copy of her.

"Trouble," he stated, pressing his lips together.

They all watched as Vegeta leaned over, grabbing a sharp piece of metal. Trista screamed, her hands coming to her face as he viciously plunged the metal into the woman's chest, yanking it down to her stomach. No one said anything, just watched as he peeled the chest cavity back. They waited as he seemed to pause, before reaching in and grabbing something.

The prince pulled his hand out, holding a small chip between his fingers. He stood up, studying it for a moment before glancing at them.

"We should be able to find some answers from this," he stated softly, not waiting for anyone to say anything, just took off, towards Capsule Corporation.

The fighters followed, noticing Goku and Trista stayed behind, staring down at the mutilated corpse.

* * *

Goku blinked, finally looking over at the woman standing beside him. Her hair fluttered as the wind blew, her eyes huge as she stared down unblinking at the woman's body on the ground. He reached up and ran a hand through her hair, cupping her neck. Trista's head shot up, meeting his gaze. They didn't say anything for a moment, before a tear leaked out of the corner of her eye. Goku pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her as he stared out into the sky. She sobbed into his chest, her body shaking. Goku felt her clutch his shirt, her tears soaking his shoulder as she gasped for breath. He didn't say anything, just held her closer as the past few hours seemed to catch up with her.

They finally made it back to Capsule Corporation, walking in silently and make their way to the floor below, Bulma's lab. Neither Goku nor Trista said anything, just sat down with everyone else as the blue haired scientist put the chip into the computer. Goku reached over and grabbed Trista's hand, holding it tightly as an image flickered on the massive screen in front of them.

…..._the image popped open, the sight of Dr. Gero's face inches from the screen. He leaned back, his face grim for a moment before a small smile appeared. He stepped back, seeming to study the screen for a moment before turning, pressing a few buttons on the keyboard in front a computer before looking back towards them. "You should be ready," he stated, his white lab coat swishing as he strode up to the screen. The image moved, seeming to look down as a pair of hands appeared, flipping slowly as it studied them. The screen moved back up, looking at the scientist, unwavering. Dr. Gero reached over without looking, grabbing a pile of clothes from the table and throwing them at the screen. Whiteness covered the screen for a moment before it was yanked away, the image moving again as it looked down at the clothes. The hands studied previously were rubbing the fabric, stopping after a moment and the screen shifted, as the clothes were pulled on. The sound of a door opening was heard in the background. Babidi stepped into sight, his little smirk visible as the screen turned towards him. The image became still, going black for a second as it blinked, before moving slowly and looking at Dr. Gero again. It blinked again. The screen moved back towards the wizard as he begun to speak._

"_She's more perfect than I would have imagined!" he started clapping his hands, looking up and down at the screen. "Are you sure she can harness as much power as you say the saiyan woman has?"_

_The screen moved again, swinging towards the scientist. He frowned at the wizard, before settling his eyes back on the screen, his gaze piercing as he stared back at them. He took a step forward, his hand coming up and seeming to cup the person's face. _

"_Yes," he murmured, his eyes boring into the screen, his gaze unwavering. His voice was low as he studied the screen. "She will be perfect for the switch. They will never know."_

_The green body of Babidi moved in the background, his arms moving behind him as he clasped his hands. He studied the screen as well. The screen looked at him as he reached a hand out, the sight of blond hair appearing at the low corner of the image as he fingered it. _

"_What about this?" the wizard murmured, his eyes narrowing as he looked back at the screen. He suddenly reached out, the screen moving as he grasped the face of the person staring back at him. He slowly smiled. "Now to go test and see how much power that little body actually has."_

_The screen followed his movements as he left, the door slamming shut behind him. The sight of the door stayed on the computer screen for a moment until it slowly turned towards the scientist. He had his arms folded, his eyes narrowed at the door. He slowly smiled as he looked back at the screen. It stayed still as he walked up, stopping inches from the screen. His eyes filled the space, as he stared into the eyes of the woman. The screen flickered as she seemed to blink, before tilting her head a little. Dr. Gero's hand slowly rose, sliding down the side of the screen before stopping. His hand stayed on the side of the screen, as he seemed to move closer. _

"_You look just like her," he whispered, his eyes unwavering as he seemed to study them. He reached up and copied the wizards actions, rubbing her blond hair between his fingers, before letting it fall. He sighed, looking away for a moment before steadying his eyes back on the screen. He seemed to pause, before reaching out. A hand appeared at the bottom of the screen as he grabbed it, leading them over to a chair and pushing them down in it. The screen moved as it looked down, watching as he latched her arms and legs to the chair. It moved back up, studying him as he slowly stood, staring down at the screen for a moment before turning. The image followed him as he went back to the computer, the tapping of buttons loud in the silent room. He looked back over his shoulder, studying the occupant one more time, before turning back and pushing a button. The screen jerked, a shrill sound loud as a scream seemed to come from within the image. It blackened after a few moments. Almost an hour passed, before the screen flickered, it seeming to pop open as voices floated over from out of sight. The screen slowly moved. _

_Babidi was standing a couple feet away, the red demon Dobora standing behind him. Dr. Gero was leaning up against an examination table, his arms crossed. He had a deep frown on his face as he studied the two in front of him. The screen never wavered as it watched them. _

"_What the hell's going on now!?" Dr. Gero asked, seeming to grind his teeth. He looked towards the screen, his eyes snapping, before turning his gaze back to the wizard. _

"_She's more powerful than we thought," Babidi snapped, "she easily beat Dobora," he stuck a thumb behind him, the demon king's face filling with rage. "How the hell are we going to make the switch if YOU can't make that," Babidi pointed to the screen, not looking at it. "as powerful as the girl!"_

_There was silence for several minutes. The screen moved as it seemed to levitate up as someone stood. It shifted as it seemed to walk forward. The screen stopped in front of a mirror, the sight of Trista's face appearing as the screen seemed to widen. Trista's eyes widened as well, staring back at them as a hand reached up and touched the mirror. A hand appeared in the mirror, Trista's profile staying still as the sight of her arm came up, rubbing a hand down the blond hair, before rubbing a finger down her cheek. The screen leaned closer as the image of Trista did the same thing. The eyes were inches away from the screen, peering out at them as it stared, unwavering. The screen suddenly backed up, swiveling towards the men a few feet away. The sound of footsteps echoing as Dr. Gero turned towards her. The men all studied the screen before any of them spoke. _

"_There is the problem of her tail. Now that she has one, it's going to be a little more difficult to attach one to this form," the scientist stated, walking slowly forward. He stopped in front of the screen, studying it for a moment before speaking. _

"_After all," the man murmured, reaching a hand up and laying it beside the screen. "Not all of us can be perfect."_

_The screen moved, looking towards the wizard as Dr. Gero continued to study it. The wizard rolled his eyes, looking away for a moment before turning his head, a little smile appearing. _

"_If that's the case," he stated, a grin appearing. "then I will make it to where Goku experiences her death, over and over." Babidi giggled, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. The demon king smirked. The screen backed away, the sight of the three men filling the image. It stopped as it seemed to bump into something. _

"_No," Trista's voice floated from within the screen, the image wavering for a moment as a breath seemed to be taken. "Don't."_

_A disgusted look came over the wizards features as he studied the screen, before looking towards the scientist. "You gave it emotions!?"_

_Dr. Gero looked to Babidi, a deep frown appearing. "Well how else did you expect to get away with the switch, if the damn thing," he gestured towards the screen. "couldn't demonstrate any feelings! I'm sure the men aren't that stupid!"_

_The screen seemed to move back and forth, the men's bodies blurring a little as it moved. The image moved as the sound of breathing became erratic. "Please!" Trista's voice came from the screen again, the sound of a sob coming through. The screen looked down at the floor, the sight of two hands appearing as they balled into fists, shaking. Shoes appeared from the top of the screen, and it flew up. Dr. Gero stood inches from the screen, his eyes boring out as his face hardened. Babidi was seen leaving with Dobora behind the scientist, the wizard muttering about having to use more of his power on the saiyan woman. The door slammed shut, the room quiet. The scientists' face seemed to soften, his eyes regretful as he moved back. He reached forward and grabbed one of her hands. He brought it to his chest for a moment, before sighing and letting it fall. He studied the screen for a few more minutes, before his voice cut through the silence._

"_You look just like her," he whispered, stepping closer again. "You're the spitting image of my deceased wife."_

_The screen got bigger as the woman's eyes widened, watching as Dr. Gero moved back, his face becoming impassive. "But your not," he stated, his eyes hard. The screen stayed on him, unwavering, as he turned and walked back to the desk. He picked something up. The screen backed away as he turned, holding a small remote in his hands. He walked towards the screen, the image shaking as Trista seemed to trip over objects, trying to get away. "NO, Please!"_

_The screen settled after a moment, looking up at the doctor. He stopped in front of it. Grim faced, he stared down at her for a moment before speaking. _

"_You're not her," he stated again softly, "so therefore you have to die." _

"_NO!" Trista's voice echoed from the screen, the image shaking as she shivered. "Please!"_

_The screen stayed on Dr. Gero as he gazed down dispassionately at it. He raised his hand, his finger hovering over a button, his eyes never wavering from the screen. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, before looking down. Not looking back at the screen, he pushed the button. The computer screen went black. _

Everyone stood in silence for a few minutes, the only sound in the room was Bulma taking the chip out of the computer. They all looked at Trista. Her eyes were squeezed shut, tears running down her face as she sobbed softly. Goku put an arm around her, squeezing for a moment, before resting a hand on her lower back. She didn't speak.

"So it was Babidi," Yamcha stated softly. "But...how," he paused, looking at everyone before settling his gaze on Trista. "How would that explain her coming back when she was five?"

No one said anything. Bulma finally got up and walked over to the saiyan woman. Trista brushed the tears off her face, finally looking up at the blue haired scientist. Bulma leaned down and hugged the woman, stepping back after a moment and sighing. She looked at Yamcha.

"You're right. That doesn't explain what happened when she was young, but.." Bulma seemed to focus inward for a moment, before looking at Trista. "Some things can't be explained."

They were all quiet, Breanna getting up and moving over to her sister. She settled beside her, wrapping an arm around her other side, above Goku's. The occupants of the room looked at the screen again, some narrowing their eyes. Vegeta finally spoke up.

"So I guess that means your basically immortal," he stated, frowning down at the woman. Trista's face went white.

"But," she said softly, pausing to swallow. "I don't want to be immortal," she stated, looking at Goku. They watched him study her, lifting a hand after a moment and cupping her cheek. The others' looked away. "We'll figure something out," they heard him whisper.

"But what about that power!" Yamcha asked, looking at everyone.

"What power?" Trista asked softly, looking around as everyone studied her.

"You ascended super saiyan," Vegeta stated flatly, narrowing his eyes at the woman beside Goku.

"What are you talking about?" she asked slowly, confusion entering her eyes.

"You don't remember!?" The prince snapped, grinding his teeth. "You mean to tell me you demonstrated that much power, and don't have ONE memory of it!"

They watched as she studied Vegeta for a moment, before shaking her head.

"That's bullshit!" The prince snapped, making everyone jump. Goku finally looked over at him.

"Calm down Vegeta. If she says she doesn't remember, then I believe her."

They watched as the prince turned blazing eyes on the man, his eyes narrowing even more. "The only reason," he snapped, "that you believe her, is because you're f-"

"Hey!" Bulma snapped, cutting him off. He glared at her, before making a sound of disgust, walking away from them.

"Trista," Goku said softly, waiting for her to turn to him before continuing. "What Vegeta said is true. You ascended, and we don't know how..." He trailed off, studying her troubled eyes. "You honestly don't remember?" Goku asked softly.

She shook her head, a shudder going through her.

"Why don't we test it!"

Everyone looked to Vegeta as he spoke again, his back to them. He slowly looked over his shoulder, his piercing eyes seeming to bore into Trista. He studied her for a moment before turning fully, his arms crossed. He silently walked up to the group, looking down at the woman, a frown on his face. His eyes narrowed.

"Why don't we see what you can do."

* * *

**A/N: I thought that was pretty good! I hope I explained fully how certain events came to pass. If not, let me know! I was trying to remember everything that needed explaining. I hope you all liked this chapter! **

**Please REVIEW**


	31. Chapter 31

Wishes from the Heart – Ch.31

Trista cried out as she slammed the ground. Her teeth clenched as pain shot up her back, settling between her shoulder blades. She laied there for a moment, trying to catch her breath. She slowly leaned to her side, propping herself up with an elbow, taking another breath as she rolled onto her hands and knees. She hung her head, her tail limp behind her. _God! This is almost worse than what that red demon did to me!_ She grunted, shaking as she got to her feet. She breathed deeply again as she glanced over. Trista narrowed her eyes when the man smirked.

"That's it!" Vegeta said slowly. "Get mad."

She didn't say anything, just continued to study him as she took another huge breath. She let it out slowly, before straightening, clenching her hands into fists at her sides.

"Fight, damn it!"

"Vegeta, lay off!" Goku glared at the man. "Maybe I should do it."

Vegeta curled his lip at the saiyan, a sound of disgust passing his lips as he looked back at Trista. He studied her.

"I will not! You'll go too soft on her and then we'll have to start over with me anyways, so why not just get this over with!"

Vegeta smirked, narrowing his eyes as she clenched her fists. "Are you going to fight me now?" he demanded, frustration passing his features when she didn't say anything.

"Get your ass over here and fight!"

Trista didn't move, just glared at the man as he stalked over to her. He brought his fist back, studying her for a second before punching her across the jaw. She slammed the ground again, her body rolling for a moment before finally stopping. She took a breath, staring up at the sky as Vegeta's face came into view.

"Get up!" he snapped, "I know you got that damn power in you, so get your ass up and show it to us."

Trista didn't say anything, nor did she move. She stopped trying to convince him a while ago that she didn't know what he was talking about. Now he was beating the shit out of her. She watched as his eyes snapped, before reaching down and dragging her to her feet. He punched her in the stomach. She cried out, falling to the ground again. Vegeta brought his hand back to smack her across the face. A hand caught his wrist, the knuckles white. Goku stood beside him, his eyes shining with rage.

"I said that's enough," he said, his voice low.

Vegeta tried to jerk out of his grasp, but he didn't let go. "Let me go!" Vegeta yelled, bringing his other arm around to hit the man. Goku punched him. The prince went flying back, slamming the ground much like Trista did a minute ago. She almost laughed out loud. Goku reached down and picked her up, listening to her groan as he shot another look at the man responsible. Vegeta gritted his teeth, glaring at them. He watched, pissed, as Goku lifted Trista in his arms and took her into the house. Everyone was quiet for a moment, watching as Vegeta growled before stalking off.

"It'll serve you right if she kills you, Kakkarot!" he said before disappearing around the house.

* * *

Goku laid her down on the bed, gently moving the hair away from her face as she groaned. He wiped the blood away from her mouth, leaning over and kissing her forehead before sitting back, studying her for a moment. A muscle jumped in his cheek. Trista had a massive bruise on her jaw, one of her eyes was swollen, and her lip was busted. He was sure she had plenty more bruises underneath her clothes. He clenched his hands around the arms of the chair, listening to the chair groan under his grip for a moment before getting up, picking Trista back up and going to Bulma's lab. He didn't meet anybody on the way, and thankfully there wasn't anyone in the lab as he walked in. He laid her on the examination table, quickly going over and starting the rejuvenation tank. Goku slowly walked back to the woman, gently stripping her and pulling some black shorts and top on her. He held her in his arms for a moment, before sitting her in the tank. He attached the mask, studying her before closing the lid. He stood there, watching the gel fill, her hair swaying in the green liquid. Goku pulled a chair close to the rejuvenation tank, crossing his legs out in front of him and threading his fingers together. He waited.

* * *

Her eyes popped open. She raised a hand slowly, touching the mask on her face before focusing on the man seeming to be asleep in a chair in front of the tank. She studied Goku for a moment, before looking down at herself. She raised a hand to her face, slowly turning it as she flexed her fingers. _Wow! This thing really works! I feel ten times better than normal!_ Trista looked down, grunting a little when she noticed the black sports top and shorts covering her. There was a small red blinking light underneath the window. It started beeping rapidly, then turned green. She heard the whooshing as the gel lowered, a moment later a gurgling sound filled the tank as the green gel disappeared. She unlatched the mask, lifting the glass door in front of her. Trista eyed the man still asleep, before stepping out. She paused in front of him, a small smile on her face. She leaned down and softly kissed him. She straightened as his eyes opened, his head shooting up. She watched in amusement as he stared at her for a moment, before standing and grabbing her in a hug.

"I should have stopped Vegeta," he whispered, his mouth on her forehead, "I'm sorry."

She squeezed his arm, kissing the underside of his jaw. She watched him move back a little, looking down at her before swooping down and capturing her lips. A hand moved to the back of her head, clenching around her hair. The kiss got more passionate, Trista groaning as she rubbed her body against him.

"Oh my God! I'm sorry!"

They jumped apart, watching Bulma quickly turn and leave the lab. Trista flushed slightly, a smirk appearing on Goku's face at the sight. He pulled her back to him, studying her face for a moment before lowering back to her mouth. He kissed her again, more gently this time. He finally broke the connection, sighing and burying his face in her neck. He breathed deeply, groaning as her scent enveloped him. Regretfully moving back, he reached behind him and grabbed some clothes. His eyes raked over the woman standing in front of him as he handed them to her. He growled as she went to lift the sports bra.

"Wait until I leave, or else I'll have to take you! Here and now!" Goku said, his voice low.

He watched her pause, looking at him with a raised brow. Goku studied her for a moment before another growl came out of him, and he reached out, jerking her flush against him. He swooped down and captured her lips once more, a hand settling on her behind and squeezing.

Trista moaned at the feel of the man holding her, her back hitting something soft as they wrapped their arms around each other. She pulled away momentarily, glancing around for a second before turning her focus to the man above her. He had moved them to her room, the sensation of the soft comforter underneath her combined with the hard planes and muscles above her had her moaning slightly. Their lips met again, sliding over one another in pent up passion, their hands roaming over each others body. She let her fingertips softly slide over Goku's arms, wrapping around his shoulders and bringing him down with her as she laid back. She felt him sink against her, the little shorts she had on doing nothing to diminish the feel of his arousal. Trista arched her neck as he moved to her throat, sliding his teeth over her skin and sending chills down her body. She buried her hands in his hair as he moved lower, not pausing as he jerked the sports bra off her, capturing one of her nipples in his mouth.

She arched off the bed, a cry coming out of her at the feel of his hot mouth over her cool skin. She shuddered, letting her hands slide down his back, moving up under his shirt to rub skin to skin. Goku's muscles jumped underneath her touch, whimpering slightly as he abandoned one peak to capture the other. Her legs spread of their own accord, letting the man settle in between them as he ravished her body. Goku suddenly lifted, shedding his shirt and swooping down to capture her lips again. She sighed as she felt his tongue slid between her lips, kissing him back with just as much passion as she lifted, grinding herself against him. Her small shorts were jerked off a moment later, and she wrapped her legs around Goku's waist, feeling him sink against her again before he shed his own pants, his legs sliding on the bed, spreading her wider for him. Trista moved her legs up, silently inviting him to take her as their lips stayed connected. She nipped his bottom lip, listening to the saiyan growl low in his throat. A small smile appeared on her face at the sound, nipping the underside of his jaw.

Goku plunged into her, taking her breath away. She gasped as he slowly withdrew, only to plunge back into her again, sending shivers of pleasure up her spine. Goku propped himself up on his hands, watching the woman beneath him as he withdrew again, sinking back into her not a moment later. He groaned softly, watching Trista's eyes flutter shut, her mouth parting as she gasped. Her face was flushed, small wisps of hair sticking to her neck as they both panted, sweat appearing on their bodies as they moved against one another, enjoying the ride as they both slowly reached their peak.

Goku couldn't take his eyes off the woman beneath him. He watched her lick her lips, his eyes going to half mass as he moved inside her, listening to her gasps and moans of pleasure. He growled as he felt her rake her nails over his arms, increasing his speed as he felt her clench around him. He bent down and captured her lips, swallowing her cries as she came. Goku groaned into her mouth as he followed her a moment later. Their panting was loud in the room, Goku staying on top of her as he rested his forehead against her shoulder. He felt her slid a hand over the side of his face, a muscle jumping slightly in his jaw as he hardened once more. A smirk appeared on his face at her soft gasp, letting his tongue slowly glide over her collar bone as he began to move, feeling her wrap her legs around his waist once more. He slid in and out of her, going a little faster with each stroke. He raised up, propping himself on his hands as he increased his thrusts, watching Trista's body move with every push of his hips, her body glistening with sweat.

He leaned down and took a peak into his mouth, slowly sucking as he felt her arch her back, pressing herself against him. He moved to the other breast, raking his teeth lightly over the nipple, feeling her shudder underneath him. His lips moved up, sliding over her skin to the underside of her jaw. He softly kissed her there, burying his face in her neck as she finally clenched around him again, listening to her cries as she came, her body shaking with the force of her orgasm. Goku slammed into her a couple more times before reaching his own, a groan ripping from his throat as he kept his head buried in her neck. He listened to their heavy breathing for several minutes, before slowly moving off her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against him. He rose up, kissing her bare shoulder and pulling the covers over both of them. He looked down at the woman beside him, softly pushing the damp hair away from her face.

"Trista-"

Goku cut off as the bedroom door was suddenly thrown open, making his body jerk to attention. His eyes narrowed at the sight of his ex-wife standing there, her nose crunching up at the apparent smell of sex in the room. A muscle jumped in Goku's jaw as he slowly sat up, feeling Trista pull the covers more securely over herself. He grabbed the edge of the blanket, making sure he was covered as he glared at the woman standing a few feet from the bed. ChiChi's eyes widened at the sight of them, but quickly narrowed to slits as her gaze settled on Trista.

"So," she muttered loudly, her voice condescending. "You couldn't wait to get him into bed, could you!?"

"She's had me for awhile now," Goku stated firmly, watching the woman slowly look over at him. His eyes bore into her as they glared at each other. "And its' none of your business anyways, so get out!" he snapped, watching with disinterest as ChiChi's eyes widened at his tone, her mouth gaping. Goku snarled as she just stood there, reaching down and grabbing his boxers. He put them on under the covers, jerking off the bed and stalking to his ex. He ignored the color draining from her face and grabbed her arm, steering her out of the room and firmly closing the door on her astonished features. He locked it for good measure, running a hand down his face with a sigh as he walked back to the bed.

He watched Trista silently raise a brow, not saying a word as he divested himself of his underwear and climbed back into the bed. They stayed silent for several minutes before either spoke. Goku rested a hand on her hip, studying her for a moment before leaning down a little.

"That was not how I planned for that to go," he stated softly, watching as slight amusement entered her eyes.

"Oh," she whispered, raising a brow again. "And how did you plan for it to go?"

"Like this," Goku whispered, swooping down and capturing her lips. Their mouths worked over each other, before he pulled back, cupping her neck. He laid his forehead against hers, letting a slow breath out.

"Marry me," he said, his eyes meeting hers as they studied one another. "You're my mate," Goku stated firmly, sliding his mouth over hers as he ran a hand down her side. "You belong with me. I've known that since I first met you," he said, letting his fingertips run along her skin, feeling goosebumps rise on her flesh.

"I don't want to do this without you," he whispered, watching as a breath softly passed her lips.

"Do what?" Trista asked softly, swallowing as Goku moved back again, his face as serious as she'd ever seen it. She watched his eyes roam over her face as he lifted a hand, rubbing it down the side of her jaw.

"Living," Goku said simply, watching as tears welled up in Trista's eyes, leaking out and slowly trailing down the side of her face. He gently kissed them away, feeling her body shudder beneath him. He moved back slightly, their mouths inches apart. He waited.

A shuddered breath left her, and she softly nodded, closing her eyes. Goku captured her lips, pouring all the emotions running through him into that kiss. He moved the cover away, loving the feel of this woman's naked body against his, her skin soft to the touch as he ran a hand down her hip. He sank into her once more, wandering how he had ever lived without this woman in his life.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I have been at a road block with this story, and this just came to me the day before. I hope you like this chapter! It might be another long wait for the next one, so please be patient. ^_^**


End file.
